Rebuilding
by Enterprising Voyager
Summary: The war is over,but the world is in ruins. Zuko and Aang must lead the way to a new era of peace. Sequel to "Unusual Circumstances." Readers are strongly encouraged to read that first, other wise much of this story may not make sense. Picks up in the middle of Aang and Zuko's battles with Ozai and Azula. Contains Mpreg and character death, if this isn't your thing don't read.
1. Chapter 1 Aftermath

**Avatar the Last Airbender**

"**Rebuilding"**

(All the usual stuff I don't own ATLA, Mike D, Bryan K. and Nick do)

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue **

They had won, Aang could hardly believe it but as he looked down at the deposed, and powerless Firelord lying on the deckof their airship, it finally sank in.

But, now, Aang knew they had to get back to Heliopolis, the capitol of the Fire-nation; during his battle with Ozai, Aang had felt searing pain tear through his chest. Aang had experienced such pain once before, when Azula, Ozai's daughter had shot him with a lightning bolt.

Aang's first thought was that Ozai had somehow managed to fire off a burst of lightning without him being aware of it, but he was uninjured. What then, had caused the pain? Aang touched the ground beneath him, and was transported, in spirit, hundreds of miles away.

**-Twenty minutes before, Aang's POV-**_ 'I'm somewhere else, it is much warmer here, and there are fires burning all around. I look around, but I can't see clearly, I can only see in color in my right eye; and my left is half closed with something tough, and fibrous, surrounding it.' '__**Zuko, I'm seeing through Zuko's eyes!**__ '_

_ Katara is here, and so is my, I mean Zuko's, sister; she's supposed to dual me, but she takes aim at…NO, no one else is going to pay for my mistakes, my failures! No one else will suffer because of me; no one except; forgive me Aang; I loved you, you saved me; now, I have to do this to save Katara. _

_ I jump in front of the bolt, I try to redirect it, but I'm only partially successful, some of it catches me in the chest, close to my heart. __**PAIN!**__ The pain is unbelievable, not even when the Firelord, I refuse to think of him as my father, anymore; burned me, did it hurt this much! And, then, there was __**blackness**__!_ ***'

'Oh no,' Aang thought, as he snapped back to reality, 'I think Zuko may have just….NO, I won't let myself think like that,' Aang told himself; just the same, he reached out with all the spirit energy he could spare to try and touch Zuko's mind.

"_Zuko, can you hear me, please, __**PLEASE**__ be safe."_ _"I'm coming, remember, your strength is mine, and mine is yours, you've got to hang on; I'll be with you soon."_

**-25 minutes before, Zuko's POV- '**_I'm on a cliff, surrounded by a sphere of stone; how'd I do that? I can't Earth-bend; it's incredibly hot in here! I hear Ozai gloating just beyond the wall Wait a moment; I'm, I mean __**Aang's **__supposed to confront him.' '__**I am AANG; I mean, I'm seeing through his eyes!' **_ _I can hear that sadistic tyrant, Ozai goading me; he threatens my friends, he means to destroy them, he wants to kill…Zuko, after first debasing him! __**NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT; THIS...CREATURE MUST BE STOPPED!**__ I feel a charge of energy, almost like lightning, but even more powerful, run through my body; and I hear a chorus of a thousand voices roaring in my mind. _

_ 'Strangely, in spite of how many of them there are, I pick out each individual voice, and I know the name of each voice's owner. These are, or were, my voices! I am now the most powerful person on the planet, I will stop Ozai permanently, __**Only justice can bring peace; I must actively shape my destiny, and the destiny of the world, therefore, I must be decisive; **__Wait, __**t**__hat doesn't sound like me. It isn't me, it's them, my, I mean Aang's; past lives, and they mean to put an end to Ozai's evil by ending him! I've got to stop them, before it's too late, he's an evil man, but he's still a human being. Even if Zuko could forgive me for doing this, I don't know if I could ever forgive myself. And then, there was __**blackness. **_***

**Aftermath**

**(Set right after the Agni-Kai between Zuko and Azula)**

_-20 Minutes Earlier-_Zuko felt searing pain tear through his arms, and down through his torso. Had Azula hit him? No, he'd redirected most, but not all of the lightning harmlessly away into the night sky. Of that much, he was certain; otherwise, he wouldn't be laying here, in agony, pondering what had happened.

Zuko faded in and out of consciousness, he could barely hear the sounds of the ongoing battle between Katara and Azula; he hoped Katara would come through this alright, but, strangely, he also wanted Azula to be okay.

He felt liquid warmth flowing through his seared arms and down into his torso, the crushing feeling in his chest faded to a dull ache. Zuko opened his eyes and saw Katara looking down at him with tears in her eyes as she used her water bending to try to heal the massive electrical burn in his chest.

_"Zuko, can you hear me; please, __**PLEASE**__ be safe,"_ was that Aang's voice? _"I'm coming, remember, your strength is mine, and mine is yours, you've got to hang on; I'll be with you soon." _

-_The Present_- Zuko sat up with, Katara's help, and thanked her; she hugged him, being cautious of the wound on his chest. She had repaired the worst of the damage, but it would be some time before he was fully healed. Zuko and Katara turned toward the sound of histrionics going on behind them. There was Azula, chained to a grate, and sobbing uncontrollably.

Katara had won, and had managed to achieve victory without killing Azula; but, at what price? Looking at his sister now, Zuko wondered if death might have been more merciful. She seemed to have totally lost her grip on reality. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, and whispered, "I'm sorry it had to be this way, 'Zula, but it's over, now; I don't know if you can understand me, but I love you, little sister."

For just a second, Katara swore Azula's crying softened a bit, whatever Zuko had said to her had seemed to bring her back, briefly, to lucidity.

"Katara," Zuko wheezed, with pain, it still felt like there was a giant tortoise-seal sitting on his chest, "Can you keep an eye on things here, for a while; I need to be alone for a little." "Are you sure you'll be alright," she asked, and tactfully added, "You could stand a little more healing; or at least, some rest." "Thanks for caring, Katara, I really just want some time to think, I'll take it easy," he assured her and winked with his good eye. Zuko walked slowly away, down the path that would lead to the one place in this mausoleum of a palace that really felt like home to him, anymore.

Zuko made his way to the turtle-duck pond in the gardens and sat down stiffly beside the water. As he stared at his reflection, Zuko wondered if all this was worth it; so much destruction, so much loss. His mother was missing, his cousin was dead, his sister had lost her mind; and, depending on how their confrontation was resolved, either his father, who he feared, or Aang, who he loved, would not return. Zuko found himself wishing fervently Ozai was the one who didn't come back; it was no less than he deserved! Zuko hated himself for entertaining such thoughts, had he finally become the hard, unfeeling monster that Ozai had always wanted?

Zuko looked at his distorted reflection in the rippling waters of the pond, dammit, he was ugly, on both the outside, and the inside, now! Zuko hated what he saw when he looked at his reflection; he built a ball of fire in his hand, so great was his self-loathing, that he caused something to happen which he'd never achieved before. The fire-ball burned hotter, and brighter than any he'd made before. Zuko had generated the hated blue fire! In disgust, he threw the fire-ball at the pond, and the surface erupted in a cloud of steam. Zuko didn't recoil from the steam, he felt it scalding his skin, but he didn't care. He clutched his knees to his chest, which still ached; he didn't care about that, either.

Zuko felt a lump in his throat, and tears stinging his eyes. All the pain, and loss, the pressures of four years of banishment, and fighting, and lost opportunities came crashing down on top of him. Zuko wept, he couldn't help it, and he was beyond caring if anyone saw him.


	2. Chapter 2 Intimate reunion

**Chapter 2**

**Intimate Reunion**

**(Set following the rest of the Gaang's**

**Return to the Fire-nation)**

Zuko was uncertain how long he sat there; but it had been long enough that he had no tears left; he just sucked in ragged, painful breaths and shuddered, occasionally. "Zuko," a quiet voice came from behind him, the prince turned, and saw Aang; powerful, and perfect, standing there. Zuko sheepishly wiped the tears from his reddened eyes; he was pleased beyond reason to see Aang safe and sound. Then, guilt threatened to overtake Zuko again when he realized that the probable implications of Aang's presence also pleased him.

"Is Ozai, is he…" Zuko asked Aang, hesitantly, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. "Your father's alive, Zuko, I discovered that there was another option; I learned how to take away his ability to fire-bend." "Without his bending, his armies, and his crown, he's no longer a threat to anyone." Zuko's head began to spin, whether it was hearing this news, or a result of his injuries, he couldn't say. He felt faint and slumped forward, but Aang was right there, to catch him and help him gently to the ground.

"It's alright, Zuko I've got you," Aang whispered, Zuko could hear worry, and even a little panic in the Avatar's voice. Zuko wanted to reassure him that everything was alright. "I'm okay, Aang, the fight took a lot out of me, that's all." Aang knew that there was more to it than that, but didn't push. He hoped, though that Zuko would feel up to telling him later. The two of them hugged each other, forgetting what shape they were in. It quickly came back to them, though. They each grimaced; their respective battles had left them both worse for wear, and pretty sore. However, they were able to work past that, as they drank each other in.

They had both seen so much, suffered so much, and had experienced more pain, and loss, and destruction than anyone should have to. Aang and Zuko each felt a pang of guilt, for a moment; this war had caused pain and grief everywhere, for everyone. The two of them hardly had the market cornered on personal suffering. But, for the time being, they granted one another permission to be selfish.

Aang and Zuko lost themselves to their passions, they explored each other's forms, and discovered things they didn't even know about their own bodies. It was possibly the most intimate, and special thing either of them had ever experienced. Zuko had, from time to time relieved his tensions by himself during long lonely nights on the ship while in exile; but he had never been with another person, and he was panting in anticipation, but also nervousness. He was three years Aang's senior, larger and heavier, he didn't want to hurt him, physically, or emotionally; but the quiet insistence of his partner, and of his own libido, drove him forward. Aang became aware of his breeches becoming uncomfortably tight; he was still relatively young (in this lifetime, at least)and unfamiliar with the workings of his body, and had so far experienced this sensation only as a painful inconvenience if he woke up and had to relieve himself in the middle of the night. But part of him also vaguely recalled experiencing these sensations in another lifetime, when he was another person; and he remembered that they had much more pleasurable applications. Aang and Zuko came together as one, just like the elements they personified; air feeds the fire, fire heats the air. The two merge and become stronger than either could be alone.


	3. Chapter3 Awkward moments

**Chapter 3**

**Awkward Moments**

Aang reached his peak, first; he practically sobbed as pleasure wracked his body. Zuko followed about a minute later. The two of them collapsed into one another's arms, spent. They were on the verge of falling asleep in the sun next to the pond; they were feeling too much euphoria to even think about moving. Zuko snapped back to reality when he heard Katara and Toph calling his and Aang's names. Their friends were looking for them!

Aang, who had just defeated the Firelord, ended a century of war; and who was possibly the most courageous person Zuko had ever met, looked scared out of his mind that Toph and Katara were going to catch them with their pants down, literally. Zuko had to admit he wasn't too thrilled about Katara seeing them in this state; and Toph would never let them hear the end of it.

Without even thinking, Aang shoved the bundle of their clothing at Zuko who grunted a little in pain as the fabric grazed his chest wound, then he tapped his foot on the path to create a pillar of stone to shoot them up in to the air, Aang then created a gust to force them through an open second floor window. Toph and Katara came around the corner into the garden only to find, nothing. Toph said "I'm sure I felt 'Twinkle-toes' and 'Sparky' over here, Katara. " I think you're right, Toph;" Katara pointed to the short column of rock that inexplicably stood in the center of the garden path. "Somebody's been earth-bending here; and since you were with me;" Katara's thought was interrupted as they heard a scream and a thud coming from an open second floor window looking out over the garden.

The two girls ran for the door to the palace. Since Azula had dismissed the majority of the servants, and Ozai had assigned the bulk of the security guards to go and fight with the regular army units, no one was around to stop them. Once inside, Katara realized just how huge the palace really was. She had no idea where to go. Fortunately, Toph needed no maps to find the nearest staircase. They got to the second floor room to find Zuko and Aang (now fully dressed) coming out leading a pair of palace stewards who were carrying one the maids. Apparently the poor girl had had a fright and fainted. She was mumbling something incoherent about Prince Zuko and the Avatar flying, open windows, and underwear. "What's going on?" Toph asked, "Nothing," Zuko said, nonchalantly; "Yeah we were just, uh, talking about the end of the war and stuff, and um we surprised that girl, and she fainted." Aang has got to be the worst liar ever, Toph thought. But for once, she was diplomatic not to say anything. Katara also knew better than to force the issue. The faces on their two friends were already redder than the walls in this place. The two girls would let it pass for now, this was Aang and Zuko's day; but Katara and Toph made an agreement, then and there, that they were going to get a lot of mileage out of teasing the two boys about this later.


	4. Chapter 4 Families together again

**Chapter 4**

**Families Together Again, and **

**A Royal Betrothal**

**(Set just before Zuko's Coronation)**

The Fire Nation capitol was buzzing, for over a hundred years, the authoritarian rule by the members of the House of Sozin had repressed the people, and this was as much a day of liberation for them as it was for the Water Tribes or the Earth Kingdom. Ordinarily there would be months of planning that went into a royal coronation, and the ceremonies themselves could take days, but Zuko felt it was important to rush things for two reasons, he needed to legitimize himself as the rightful heir to the fire nation throne; and, he wanted to use this occasion to announce to everyone that the war was finally over.

Zuko wished his uncle was here, but he and the other members of the White Lotus had gone to liberate Ba-Sing-Sei; and Zuko hadn't heard from him. It was, frankly, a little troubling. Iroh shouldn't have been gone this long without any word. As if the universe was reading his mind, which was entirely possible, given what he and Aang had gone through yesterday; a guard came up to him with a messenger hawk on his arm.

The man bowed to Zuko and said, "Your majesty, a messenger hawk has arrived from Ba-Sing Se." Zuko smiled, technically he was still a prince until the coronation; and he was supposed to be addressed as 'Your Highness;' not, 'Your Majesty.' However, under the circumstances, he'd let the breach in protocol slide. He would not hand down harsh punishments to his people for simple errors, like his predecessors did. The man had apparently realized his mistake, his skin blanched a little, and a drop of sweat trickled down the side of his face. Zuko gave him a gentle smile, and thanked him, before dismissing him.

The servant had not been expecting this, and backed out of the room with a very relieved look on his face. Zuko read the letter, it was from Iroh! His mission was a success, and he'd be returning home within two days. It also promised a special surprise for him, and the Avatar. The letter didn't go into any more details, and Zuko couldn't help but be curious about what the surprise was. He found Aang going over some history scrolls in the chambers they shared; technically, until they were formally betrothed they were supposed to stay in separate rooms; if the protocol minister knew Aang was in his room, she'd have an aneurism.

But as that servant discovered, Zuko wasn't as obsessed with protocol, pomp and circumstance as his father and grandfather had been. "Aang, I've got a message from my uncle, he says they've freed Ba-Sing-Se and they're on their way here. The message also says that the Order of the White Lotus found something in the city that would be very important to both of us." Aang's curiosity was peaked, "I wonder what your uncle means by that?" "I guess we'll find out in two days, Aang."

The next two days went by agonizingly slowly; Zuko went to the hospital each day to check on Azula, her condition had not changed much, if at all. Zuko still couldn't bring himself to go to the prison where Ozai was being held. He and Aang, Sokka, Suki and Katara spent the days speculating about what Iroh's surprise was, Finally the day came, another messenger hawk arrived. Iroh's fleet was only an hour or so behind it.

As the fleet approached the royal harbor, Zuko could see that it was pretty rag-tag and made up of ships from many lands. Fire-nation steel hulled warships, and airships; Earth-kingdom junks, and Water-tribe skiffs. What an odd collection of vessels, Zuko thought as he looked out through a telescope.

The ships pulled up to the harbor, as they were being tied down, Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph waited expectantly on the dock. Iroh came down the gangplank, and he was escorting… 'No,' Zuko thought to himself, 'Could it really be her?' his body visibly stiffened. Aang was very attuned to Zuko's moods and postures, and recognized the change. "Who is she, Zuko?" "Sh-she's my mother, Aang."

Ursa saw Zuko standing there alongside an unfamiliar air-bender. She was a little shocked, to see the huge scar that marred her son's handsome face, the last time she had seen him was before the fateful Agni-Kai. From Iroh's description, she guessed the Air-nomad was the avatar. Tears came to the eyes of mother and son, as they hugged each other tightly in a long overdue reunion.

After Iroh and Ursa came; "Dad!" shouted Sokka and Katara, and rushed to their Father, although Sokka was still hobbling from his injury. "I heard what you two did," he said to his children; "I'm the happiest, proudest father in the world, today." Following them where the White Lotus members and an unfamiliar group of people dressed in very familiar orange and yellow garments.

Aang's heart leapt up into his throat, air-benders, they were _actual_ _air-benders! _ Zuko saw tears in the eyes of his partner and looked up to see the Air Nomads coming down the gang-plank. Aang rushed to them and was welcomed into the arms of his people. Zuko had never seen Aang happier. It had always been a sore spot for him, whenever he contemplated being the last air-bender

Zuko then went to him, and put his arm around him to draw him towards his mother. Aang, this is my mother, Fire-lady Ursa. Mom, this is Aang, the Avatar. Ursa bowed to Aang, who put a hand on her shoulder, and implored her to stand up. "Please don't," he looked at Zuko, who nodded; Aang finished the sentence, "Mother." Ursa looked at him, and Zuko. "We're going to announce it after the ceremony tomorrow, but Aang and I are to be engaged." Ursa was a little stunned by this news, but her surprise quickly turned to joy, as she saw the affection and happiness that the Avatar and her son gave to each other.

Just then a small blue and brown blur pushed past the crowd and jumped into Ursa's arms, "Mamma!" cried 'The Duke'.

Aang and Zuko stared at his mother, their mouths gaping. They, and she became uncomfortably aware of every eye on the pier turning to stare at them in stunned silence. "Is there somewhere we could speak privately, dear?" Ursa asked Zuko. He gestured towards his office in the palace and he and Aang headed there, with Ursa following carrying a now silent 'Duke'. They left behind a group of stunned onlookers with their jaws on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5 mothers, brothers & explanatio

**Chapter 5**

**"****Mothers, Brothers and Explanations"**

Zuko's private study which was next to his formal office and the throne room, was not the same one that Ozai had used. He had deliberately chosen not to use anything during his reign that would connect his to Ozai's in the minds of the people. There were other, more personal reasons, which he wasn't prepared to examine just now.

Zuko's office was far less opulent and imposing and more comfortable than the one his father had used. It was much more suited to the simpler style Uncle Iroh had taught him to appreciate. He gestured to chairs Ursa sat down and Iroh handed her a wide-eyed and now shyly silent 'Duke', then he too, sat. Zuko sat in front of the desk, instead of behind it, Aang resisted the impulse to sit on the armrest; instead, standing beside, and slightly behind, the chair. "First, Aang and I…" Zuko hestitated. "We love each other, and we wish to become joined" Aang finished the sentence for him. "We were going to make it 'official', after the ceremony tomorrow.

Now Zuko looked at his mother, who still had a stunned but loving look on her face as she held the 'Duke' on her lap, he was still wide-eyed by and overwhelmed by all of this. Zuko wasn't really interested in discussing himself and Aang at the moment.

"Why did he call you Mama," Zuko asked his mother. "Because she's my Mama," 'The Duke' told him as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. Zuko resisted sending a scowl at the small boy, who seemed to understand that he shouldn't have said anything just now and tried to make himself invisible in Ursa's arms.

"His name is actually Roku, and he's your half-brother, Zuko," Ursa answered her (older) son. I named him after my Grandfather, who was also the Avatar, before…" she paused, looking to the boy beside Zuko. "Aang," he answered her unspoken question.

"I asked your uncle to tell you about your Great-grandfather, when he felt you were ready," Ursa paused, and looked to Iroh, who answered, "I've told him, and given him the hairpiece you entrusted to me, before you had to leave."

"After I was sent away, I met an Earth Kingdom man, we eventually fell in love and were married. A year later little Roku was born, but my husband was called away to the war at almost the same time. Later, he was killed in the Battle of Geyser Canyon.

Zuko felt sympathy for his mother's loss, and rose to walk over and place a hand on hers. He resisted hugging her, as she still had her arms around 'The Duke', he wasn't quite ready to start thinking of him as 'Roku II, or his brother just yet.

"As the Fire Nation conquered more and more of the Earth Kingdom, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay in one place too long; I'd be too easily recognized."

"I also couldn't take little Roku with me, he was still too young. I left him under the protection of a former yu-yan archer, and an ex circus wrestler-turned bodyguard; with the code-names 'Longshot' and 'Pipsqueak', then I had to move on."

Aang and Zuko shared a glance, understanding why 'The Duke' had been so close to 'Longshot', and especially 'Pipsqueak' during their travels.

"Then his name 'The Duke'," Aang now asked, it was the first time he'd spoken, he hoped he wasn't out of line; 'wasn't just a nickname?"

"No, dear," Ursa told him with a smile; "it was a clue to his true identity, and, is his title, he is the son of a Firelady, and the half-brother of a Prince and Princess, after all. He actually is a Duke."

Zuko deliberately steered them away from the subject of Azula, instead spending some time getting to know his new brother, he'd already known him as a friend, but now they saw each other in a different light.

Zuko always thought he felt so protective of 'the Duke', because he believed he owed something to Jet; but there had been much more to it than that.

Aang in the meantime, got to know his future mother-in-law, a little better.

Iroh left the room, and went to bring everyone up-to-date on the extraordinary events that had transpired.

**AN:How 'bout them bombshells? Zuko and 'The Duke' are brothers. I'd like to hear opinions on that.**

**Also I wanted to delve into the character of Longshot, a little. After all the only other silent archers we ever saw were the Yuyan, so I thought, 'Why not?'**


	6. Chapter 6 Harmony and resolve

**Chapter 6**

**Harmony and**

**Resolve**

The next day Zuko knelt before the fire sages and they placed the Fire-lord's flame-shaped diadem in his hair, saying "All hail Firelord Zuko!" The new Firelord then stood before the huge crowd, made up of representatives of **all** the nations, Fire, Earth, Water, and the Air Nomads his uncle had rescued. Aang was there beside him, and after Zuko made a short speech he held up a hand to silence the cheers of the crowd and said "My friends, the real hero is the Avatar," Zuko gestured for the boy, correction, young man, to come forward, he hugged him and gestured out at the crowd.

Enormous cheers and applause erupted from the crowd in the Fire-nation's capital for the Avatar and the new Firelord; and the loudest of all the cheers came from their family, on the dais behind them; Katara and Sokka, and their father, Hakoda were there; as was Toph. Zuko's uncle and his mother were there, too. After the celebration in the Plaza, Aang and Zuko gathered inside along with the rest of the family for the formal betrothal ceremony. There would be a public celebration, for the people, later. This service was just for family, however

A fire sage asked Aang if he would commit himself fully, body and soul, to Zuko. Aang said that yes, he would, he was then handed a necklace made up of jade beads attached to an ivory disc into which was carved the Fire-nation flame emblem in red against the grey triple swirls that symbolized the Air Nomads. Aang placed the pendant around Zuko's neck; this declared that Zuko was an honorary Air Nomad, and now part of Aang's family.

Then, one of the Air Nomad monks asked Zuko the same question, to which he replied that yes, he would. He was then handed a golden pendant with a ruby and a garnet carved in the shape of fire-lilies, the symbol of passion in the Fire-nation. Zuko pinned the broach to Aang's collar, to symbolize that just as two fires can merge to become brighter, Aang and Zuko were also to become one. Aang and Zuko wrapped their arms around each other, and with their families as witnesses, sealed their covenant with a kiss.

They were engaged, Katara couldn't believe it, that the silly little kid she had rescued from the ice a year ago, and the sullen prince who had always seemed angry at the world, were now a couple. She loved them both, and was glad that could find happiness with each other. 'The two of them coming together like this might be the best thing they could do to help the healing process in the world,' Katara thought. She and Sokka and Hakoda walked over to the happy couple and offered their congratulations.

Toph and Teo came up next, 'those two seemed to have hit it off,' Katara thought. It was a good match; the young lady who couldn't see but who was loyal and tough as nails, and the young man who couldn't walk, but who was also very loyal and certifiably brilliant.

Mai and Ty-lee were here, as well, and they each gave a gift to the couple; Ty-lee hugged both of them and Mai, who was far less demonstrative, gave them each a light kiss on the cheek. Zuko had to admit he was very glad to see them here. Azula had had them arrested for helping him and Sokka rescue Hakoda and Suki. Being the new Fire-lord (to-be, at the time), Zuko pulled some strings to have them released.

Zuko was also concerned that Mai might be jealous; the last serious relationship Zuko had been in prior to Aang was with her. He was uncertain how she'd react.

Zuko thanked each of them and glanced at Aang who was looking a little overwhelmed by it all, Zuko caught his eye and gave him a soft smile. Aang smiled back nervously, 'If someone had told me, a year ago,' Aang thought, 'that Zuko would be the Fire-lord, and I'd be his consort, I would have said they were crazy!'

Zuko and Aang walked around the room and talked to everyone, Haru was standing next to Katara with an arm around her waist, Aang whispered to Zuko "They make a cute couple, don't you think; she's liked him since the day they met."

As if she heard him, Katara looked up and blushed, slightly. It had taken Aang and Katara some time to sort out the nature of their feelings for each other, just like it had for Zuko and Mai. Now they had a comfortable understanding, and she considered him as much a brother as Sokka. He hoped she was able to find as much happiness and contentment with Haru as he found with Zuko.

The next day preparations began for the public ceremony to celebrate the nuptials between the Avatar and the Fire-lord. Zuko had to admit feeling a little ambivalent about this. Taking vows with another man in front of their immediate families, people who'd love and accept them regardless was one thing. But repeating those same vows, in public; before the people he was expected to rule, was another matter entirely. Zuko had talked to Aang about it that evening, after their private ceremony. Aang was optimistic, as always; and he encouraged Zuko to try and think positively.

While the preparations were being made, the Avatar and the Firelord had little to do, beyond showing up for the fitting of their formal attire. Aang hated the outfit. It was a suit, in Fire-nation style, but in Air-nomad colors. It looked hideous. Zuko also was not thrilled about the outfits. He was going to have to wear the formal ceremonial robes of a Fire-lord; which were even heavier and more uncomfortable than the normal robes his royal advisors insisted he had to wear as a symbol of his new office.

Zuko much preferred the lightweight tunic with trousers and boots that he had often worn while he was in exile. Zuko wore those garments now, as he slipped out of the palace, in his robes of office he'd be recognized immediately; and his scar might still give him away, but he definitely had a better chance of blending in with the bustling crowds of the city without his royal accoutrements. His royal counselors, not to mention the head of palace security would be having palpitations if they knew the Firelord was outside the palace, unescorted. Zuko smiled, 'Let them sweat for a while,' he thought to himself. Zuko was far more capable than most of taking care of himself; besides, a large wing shaped shadow that occasionally came into view let him know that he didn't leave the palace completely alone, after all. Zuko smiled again, he felt warmth in the core of his being, which had nothing to do with walking in the tropical sun, or being a fire-bender.

Overhead, Aang saw Zuko pause, briefly and then continue walking. The Avatar smiled, Zuko knew he was here; what's more, Zuko knew than Aang knew he knew. It made Aang happy to realize just how well he and Zuko were able to read each other. Even back when they were still adversaries, there had always been a strange spiritual connection between them. Aang wondered if it had something to do with his past life being Zuko's ancestor. He resolved to ask Roku about it the next time they saw him.

Aang's smile faded when he realized where Zuko was headed, a hilltop fortress, originally built to guard the entrance to the harbor, which had been converted into a prison facility. It housed those members of the Fire-nation government and the upper echelons of the military, who refused to acknowledge the end of the war, or to acknowledge Zuko as the new head-of-state. There was also one very special prisoner incarcerated here, and he was the only reason Aang could think of for his consort to be visiting this place.

Aang alighted on the path in front of Zuko, with a half stubborn, half hurt look on his face. "Were you just going to go and see Ozai, and not say anything to me, or your mother?" "I'm tired of fighting Aang, and I'm tired of running," was Zuko's reply. "If you and I are going to heal the world; I have to start by trying to heal the wounds between the members of my family." "I suppose that makes sense," Aang agreed, "But why not say anything?" "Because, I was afraid you'd try to talk me out of this, and that I'd be all too willing to let you."

Aang decided that Zuko's points were all valid ones, but he was still a little nervous about letting him go in to see his father alone. Aang knew what a master of manipulation Ozai was, hell, he'd been inside the man's mind. The Avatar understood all too well what the ex-Firelord was capable of. "Do you want me to go in with you," he asked Zuko.

"I'd appreciate that, Aang, but, are you sure **you** want to do this? I've got to do this, you don't" "I have to do this as much as you do, Zuko," Aang answered. The guards at the gate snapped to attention and ordered the two of them to stop. When they recognized their new Firelord, and that he was accompanied by the Avatar, they stood even more rigidly at attention. The higher ranking one of them said, with a stammer, "Our-our apologies; Avatar, Your Majesty. Zuko sighed; he was going to have to get his people out of the mindset that the Firelord was this omnipotent god-king that they had to be afraid of. "It's alright sergeant, you were just doing your job." "We're here to see Ozai, show us to his cell, please." The guards opened the gates and ushered them inside. They both were thinking, 'I hope we know what we're doing.'


	7. Chapter 7 Father & son

**Chapter 7**

**Fathers and Sons**

The guard led them through dark corridors, lit intermittently by a pale diffuse glow. Zuko wanted a source of light in the place that didn't depend on combustion; given that many of the inmates were fire-benders.

Sokka had told Zuko about the lamps that Teo's father designed using fireflies as the light source; and Zuko commissioned him to make a hundred of them for this facility. They arrived at a cell in an isolated corridor. It was the only occupied cell in the area, Zuko didn't want Ozai to be able to speak to any of the other inmates, and possibly cause an uprising.

Their escort unlocked the doors and Zuko and Aang stepped inside. "Give us a few minutes," Zuko said to the man, "We'll call when we're ready to leave." "Are you sure, Sire?"

The guard was reluctant to leave the Firelord in the company of a dangerous prisoner, even if that prisoner was his father. "Don't worry," said Aang, with quiet conviction, "Nothing will happen to Firelord Zuko, as long as I'm here."

Without question, the guard bowed down, and closed the door. When Aang spoke like this, everybody listened, and nobody doubted him.

Ozai was lying on a pallet against the opposite wall of the small room. He looked like he was asleep, but he was awake through the entire exchange between his son, the Avatar, and the guard. Ozai wondered exactly when his incompetent son learned to carry himself, and speak with such authority. Had he underestimated Zuko all these years? He had certainly underestimated the boy standing beside Zuko.

Ozai would never admit it, but he developed certain, _respect_ for the young Avatar after their confrontation. Zuko didn't know how to proceed; he didn't even know what he should call the man in the cell. What was he going to say, it had all seemed so clear when he was still back at the palace, now he wasn't so sure.

Finally, Zuko spoke, raising his voice to wake the man, who he though was asleep. "Ozai," he said in a stern tone, "Ozai, wake up." The former Firelord made a big show of pretending to wake from a sound sleep, complete with an exaggerated yawn. He was determined to control the conversation. "Well if it isn't the new Firelord and his pet Air-bender, come to visit me in my lonely prison cell."

Zuko tried to keep his face expressionless, but he had always had difficulty controlling his temper, and it showed. "Ozai," he began, in a quiet, dangerous, voice. A subtle bump to the elbow from Aang calmed him down, a little. Zuko had asked him to give him a little reminder if he started to lose his cool. If Aang was insulted by Ozai's comment, it didn't show.

"I'm not interested in getting into a verbal sparring match with you, father." Zuko gritted his teeth on the last word, but he had still gotten it out. It was more than he could have done a few days ago. "I'm here to see if you need anything and to bring you some news."

"What news would you have that I'd be interested in," Ozai asked Zuko, in a non-committal tone, although he was curious.

"Azula's in the hospital," Zuko began, "the healers think it's some sort of mental or emotional breakdown." Zuko tried to keep his tone neutral, but it was very difficult talking about Azula's condition. Seeing her loose it like that had affected him more than cared to admit.

Aang could swear he saw just the slightest hint of…was that sadness, or regret he saw on Ozai's face?

"Also, Uncle Iroh has found mother; she was being held in a prison in Ba-Sing-Se." Aang was certain he saw a flash of emotions cross Ozai's face that time; 'Maybe he's not a completely heartless bastard after all,' he thought.

Zuko had decided not to tell his father about 'The Duke', it wasn't any of Ozai's business; besides it was Ursa's story to tell, anyways.

"I trust she is well?" the ex-Firelord asked his son, he tried to keep any sentiment out of his voice, but Zuko and Aang were both sure they heard a slight pang in Ozai's voice that time. "She's fine, and she wants to see you herself, at some point, although I've tried to discourage her from coming here."

"She always did have a mind of her own," Ozai sneered, "You turned out a lot like her."

Ozai turned to Aang, who had remained a silent, but frustrated onlooker through the entire exchange. "Why have you come here, air-bender; you've taken away my powers, and my throne; do you wish to gloat, now?"

"I'm not here to gloat," Aang began, "I just wanted to say I was sorry for I had to do to you, but you didn't leave me a whole lot of choice." Ozai had a dark expression on his face, "Am I supposed to be grateful to you for letting me live," he asked Aang.

"No," Aang told him quietly, "I wasn't trying to do you any favors; all I wanted was to end the war, and to protect the people I cared about."

He gave a meaningful glance up at Zuko.

It was only at this point that the deposed dictator noticed that his son wore what looked like an Air-nomad medallion under his tunic, and that the Avatar had a Fire-nation betrothal pendant on his collar. Were his son and the Avatar _engaged? _

Ozai walked up to the cell bars with a glower on his face, he was hoping to intimidate the two younger men into revealing something.

However, they stood their ground.

"What is that?" he asked Zuko, pointing to the medallion that was just visible through the open collar of his tunic.

Zuko and Aang looked at each other; Ozai wouldn't have asked the question if he hadn't already figured out the answer. Neither the young Firelord, nor the Avatar wanted to have this conversation right now, but there didn't seem to be any sense in avoiding it anymore.

Zuko sighed and told his father that he and Aang had gotten betrothed and the official joining ceremony would be next week.

Ozai's lip curled into a cruel sneer, his son, and this boy were to be married? If their youth wasn't reason enough to find the idea revolting, the fact that they were both male certainly was.

Ozai laughed, it wasn't a happy, or joyful sound. It was a cruel, cold laugh. "You are a fool Zuko, you've been the Firelord barely a week, now; and you'll have the people rising up to overthrow you within another week if you proceed with this laughable farce!"

Aang who had remained silent the whole time, now stepped in, he was getting angry, and just briefly, his eyes flashed with a well-remembered blue glow.

Ozai stepped back from the bars, slightly intimidated; he had witnessed firsthand, the power that the Avatar could control when he was aroused.

Aang said coldly, "You're wrong about that, your highness, the people of the Fire-nation are happy for your son, and they are proud to have him as their Fire-lord."

"Remember, I've looked into your heart and mind, Ozai; just because your soul is a barren wasteland, and you can't bring yourself to care about anyone or anything doesn't mean the rest of us are as emotionally crippled!"

Ozai hadn't expected this child to speak to him this way, and from the look on Zuko's face neither did he.

But Ozai knew that all appearances aside, Aang was much more than just a child.

Ozai seemed to deflate a little, and said something that surprised both younger men, "My apologies, Avatar Aang."

Zuko was particularly surprised, in all his seventeen years; he couldn't once recall his father apologizing for anything.

A number of times, his mother or uncle had apologized for Ozai, usually when he had said or done something cruel, or abusive, to young Zuko, but Ozai never said "I'm sorry" to anyone.

Aang nodded his appreciation to Zuko's father for his apology, and then he and Zuko turned to leave, "Zuko," Ozai said, Zuko turned back expectantly.

"When you arrived, you asked if I needed anything," Zuko waited for the request; "I would like parchment and something to write with."

"I wish to send messages to your mother and sister." Zuko nodded and said, "I'll see to it, father."

As Zuko and Aang headed back toward the palace he found himself marveling at his father's willingness to adopt a more conciliatory attitude, and mentioned it to Aang.

Aang grinned slyly and said, "Well I may have planted the tiniest suggestion to that effect when I was inside his mind."

"You didn't," Zuko asked him, aghast, he gestured with a thumb back at the prison, "so all of that was because you planted a suggestion in his mind?"

"No Zuko," Aang reassured him, "It doesn't work that way, the suggestion would have had no effect, if he wasn't already regretting some of his actions regarding you and the rest of your family."

Zuko gave that a little thought, then he gave a soft smile to Aang and said, "Thanks for doing that, for me and my, our family."

Aang looked down the path that led back to the city, and the palace, and then he looked to their right at a path that led into the nearby woods. He smiled at Zuko, and pulled him toward that path, which led to small glade that strongly resembled the one back in the earth kingdom where a connection of friendship first began to form between them.

"I think I know just what you need to help relieve some tension, Zuko," Aang grinned.

Zuko knew what Aang meant, and didn't resist.

It was just after sunset when the two of them got back to the palace, Zuko's mother and uncle, and their friends were on the verge of panic, and the palace guard was ready to begin turning the city inside out to find their Firelord.

"Where have you two been," asked Ursa and Katara simultaneously. When they noticed that their clothes were rumpled and dirty, and that Aang was walking rather stiffly, as if he were sore, Katara also asked "And what were you doing?"

"Nothing," said Zuko, nonchalantly, "We were out exploring the countryside a little, just to get away from affairs of state for a while."

He looked at Aang and they both smiled. Then Ursa and Katara gave each other a bemused smile, and a knowing look that said "Who do these two think they're kidding?"


	8. Chapter 8 Cold feet & a royal wedding

**Chapter 8**

**Cold Feet and **

**a Royal Wedding **

After what seemed like an eternity, the week between the betrothal ceremony and the actual wedding was up.

Aang and Zuko hadn't seen each other since midnight, two nights ago. By tradition, the bride and groom, or in this case; the two grooms, were supposed to be isolated from each other for forty-eight hours before the wedding, which was to be held just after sunrise this morning.

Zuko was pacing back-and-forth in his room, he really wished he could see Aang, he really wanted to talk to someone about the churning in his stomach, and the light-headed feeling he'd been having. He certainly couldn't talk to the frustrated tailors who were desperately trying to get their Firelord to stand still while they made last minute adjustments to his robes.

Two doors away and one floor down, Aang was practically climbing the walls with anxiety. Like Zuko, he was very nervous about how the people would react to their Fire-lord marrying another man, from an _'enemy'_ nation. A few days before, Aang had told Zuko's father that the people were proud and happy for him and Zuko. That wasn't entirely true, but Aang had been pissed-off at Ozai, and just wanted to shut him up. Now the former Fire-lord's hateful words came back to haunt him.

A knock came at his door, and Aang in his anxiety, jumped four feet in the air. If he hadn't, at the last second recalled that he was indoors, he would have shot himself into the ceiling. That would be a fine picture for the guests to look at, the Fire-lord standing there beside his consort to-be with a giant welt and an ugly bruise forming on his clean-shaven dome as they said their vows.

He went to his door, wondering who it could be; was it already time to go down to the pavilion?

Aang felt a sense of relief when he saw Iroh standing there, with that pleasant wise smile he seemed to perpetually wear.

The old general saw Aang sweating in the uncomfortable suit, and he could sympathize. "You look rather nervous, young Avatar, would you like some ginseng tea, it can help calm you."

Aang gave Iroh a weak smile and said, "Thanks, but I don't think I could keep anything down, right now."

"General Iroh," Aang asked him, "You were married, once, right?" Iroh chuckled and nodded, "Yes, her name was Meela, and she was the great love of my life."

Aang asked him, "Were you nervous, on the day of your wedding?"

Iroh replied, "Yes Aang, I was; I believe all men who are about to embark on the journey of marriage feel such anxiety."

"It is a perfectly natural response."

"I've been in battle, I've survived great storms, and I faced the dragons, as you and my nephew did; but never was I as terrified as I was on the day I took my vows."

"In Ba-sing-se, I told you that life can sometimes seem like a dark tunnel, but there is always a light at the end, do you remember?"

Aang nodded, and Iroh continued, "By the end of this day, you will have reached a very bright light at the end of the tunnel; and you and my nephew will be in a much better place."

Aang smiled at the old general, and gave him a hug in gratitude. "Thank you, General Iroh, I'm not so nervous anymore."

Iroh returned the gesture, and said, "It was my pleasure to help, Aang."

"And, please, call me 'uncle'."

Aang smiled and said "It's a deal, Uncle Iroh."

In Zuko's room, one flight up, the young Firelord was in a very bad mood, he was sick of these silly tailors poking him with their needles, and sticking their measuring tapes into places where they had no business going!

"Enough!" he bellowed, and they stepped back three paces, cringing.

"The robe is fine," he said between clenched teeth, "it doesn't need any more alterations!"

One of the tailors timidly offered, "B-but, your majesty, the sash just needs…," the man's sentence was cut off with a glare from Zuko that could've melted solid rock.

A quiet but firm, knock came at Zuko's door. He thought to himself, 'Whoever that is, must be very brave, or very stupid.'

Zuko went to his door and flung it open, barking, "What is…"

When Zuko saw who was standing there, he immediately forced himself to calm down. His first assumption was correct; the person at the door was very brave.

"Please, come in," he said quietly to Hakoda.

Zuko dismissed the tailors and gestured to a chair; Hakoda sat down and Zuko took a seat opposite from him.

When he saw the stressed out look on Zuko's face, and his clenched fists, Hakoda asked, "Is everything alright, Firelord Zuko?" Zuko still winced when people called him that, he now understood why Aang was so reluctant to step into the role of the avatar when it was set upon his shoulders. He especially didn't want it from this man, who Zuko considered a true leader, much more so than he could ever be.

"I never really got a chance to properly thank you for helping my son rescue me from the Boiling Rock," Hakoda began, "So I wanted to do so, before things got too out of control."

Zuko wondered, 'If this isn't already too out of control, what is?'

"Think nothing of it, I was happy to help Sokka. At the time, I hadn't given any of them a good reason to trust me, but he gave me the benefit of the doubt; so I wanted to return the favor."

"Sokka can sometimes seem like a pessimist," Hakoda explained to Zuko, "But he actually has a very positive outlook on life; he just acts negative, so other people can see the positives in a situation.

"And, he also understands that building communities is the best way to get past our differences."

Zuko admired how well Hakoda knew his son, and was envious that he couldn't have that relationship with his own father.

Hakoda was studying the young Firelord, and saw the worry lines creasing his face, he remembered seeing them on his own face, the day he married Kya.

"You're feeling a little bit of the pre-wedding jitters, aren't you?" Hakoda asked him.

'Gods, was I that _transparent_,' Zuko wondered, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," Zuko admitted to the Southern Chief.

"Please allow me to give you some fatherly advice, Zuko," Hakoda continued, "A man's wedding day is probably the most terrifying thing he'll ever face, but it can be the doorway to the most wonderful things he'll ever experience."

"It may be a little more difficult for you, because of your position, and who you've chosen to marry; but from what I gather from my children, and your uncle, you aren't one to shy away from something just because it's difficult."

Zuko looked at Hakoda, and his sullen expression transformed into one of tentative happiness. He marveled at how a few well-chosen words by Hakoda had turned his whole attitude around. If he ever attained half the wisdom of this man, or Uncle Iroh, Zuko thought he would be extremely lucky.

"Thank you, Chief Hakoda, you've given me a lot to think about, but for now, I've got a wedding to get to." Hakoda smiled and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder and walked him out to the pavilion where the ceremony would take place.

Upon seeing the Firelord stepping out into the early morning sunlight, the assembled congregation stood and bowed, to pay their respects. Zuko walked to the dais where Sokka and Haru were already waiting.

Aang had asked them to be their groomsmen, and Zuko couldn't think of two better guys for the job. As Zuko passed the front row of seats, he saw uncle Iroh, and his mother sitting there, both with tears in their eyes. The same fire-sage and air-monk that had officiated at the private ceremony last week were here now. Zuko took a deep breath and glanced at Sokka, who winked and gave him an encouraging nod.

An orchestra began to play, it started low and slow, gradually rising to a crescendo, and then slowing and softening again. Five flag bearers came in, four of them representing one of the elements; water, earth, fire and air; and the fifth representing the unity of elements personified by the avatar. Following them in a formal suit was young Roku (aka 'The Duke') carrying a cushion on which two rings rested, one was silver, inlaid with opals, and the other was gold, studded with rubies. Behind him came the Avatar, and the assembled guests bowed again in respect, and they kept their heads lowered until Aang had reached the dais, and the altar at the far end of the royal pavilion where Zuko waited.

Aang stood beside Zuko, and looked out at the congregation. He saw Katara, with her eyes shining, Toph and Teo were beside her, along with all of the rest of their friends and family.

As Aang got to the altar, Zuko turned and stood beside him as they faced the sage and monk who were to perform the ceremony. As they listened to the clerics speak, they both reminisced about the events that transpired to bring them to this point. Aang smiled as he recalled riding to the Water-tribe's rescue on the back of a penguin-otter; that had been the first time he actually met Zuko, and promptly slid into him, knocking him on his backside.

The little children of the village thought that was hilarious, Zuko wasn't so amused at the time. For his part, he was remembering a moonless night, sneaking into Zhao's fortress and breaking out with the Avatar. They had worked so well together, it was almost seamless. It was too bad they still looked at each other as enemies back then.

But that was then, and this was now; and he was about to be wed to the young man he once hunted, one of life's little ironies.

The two of them repeated the vows that they had taken a week before, though this time it was in front of a great many more people; in fact, there were representatives from countries and communities around the world.

The Northern and Southern Water-tribes were represented, as was the Foggy-swamp Water-tribe.

Zuko's people were here, of course; as were members of 'The Sun Warriors' Fire-bending Tribe.

The Air Nomads had arrived on brand new gliders that Aang had asked Teo and his father to craft for them. There were so few of them, but Aang was happy that there were any of them left at all.

King Kuei came with an Earth-kingdom entourage, which even included a delegation from the Si-Long Desert Sand-benders

Neither of the young man was thinking about the huge crowd that was assembled for their ceremony. They both just focused on each other, and the life they would have and the world they would rebuild, together.

After they had exchanged their vows, Aang placed the silver ring, symbolizing air, on Zuko's hand; and Zuko placed the gold ring, which symbolized fire, on Aang's.

The air nomad monk proclaimed that they were wed, and the fire sage said I give you Firelord Zuko and his royal consort, Aang, the Avatar!

A thunderous cheer went up and confetti filled the plaza. Sokka clapped his arms around both of them in a bear hug, and Haru shook their hands.

Tears filled the eyes of Ursa and Katara, and old Iroh, even Toph could be seen sniffling, a little. Aang felt light headed, he couldn't believe all of this was for them. He looked at Zuko, smiling nervously.

Zuko leaned over and whispered, "I know, I hate this kind of stuff too, just go with it; it's only a few hours, and then we can head for the honeymoon." Aang blushed and Zuko grinned.


	9. Chapter 9 A marriage that almost wasnt

**Chapter 9**

**A Marriage That **

**Almost Wasn't**

As Zuko and Aang stood in the reception area greeting all of the well-wishers who came to offer their congratulations, an uninvited guest was coldly observing the festivities from one of the towers that overlooked the garden. He watched the Avatar and the Firelord thanking their friends, family and other guests. 'Enjoy the party while you can, _your majesty_' the intruder thought, 'it's going to be all over before you know it.'

The man readied a bow which he'd smuggled into the palace concealed inside a hollow walking stick. To be extra sure that he accomplished his task, he dipped the points of two arrows into a vial of shirshu venom that he had also brought with him; under normal circumstances, it would only temporarily paralyze a victim as large as an adult human.

However, this had been concentrated enough to be lethal.

Zuko was talking to Sokka and his father, and Aang was having a conversation with Iroh and Ty-lee. Katara and Mai sat in a corner humorously comparing notes over 'the ones that got away.'

There was a strange, but familiar, whistle and everyone looked around to find the source. They didn't have far to look, Sokka and Hakoda were supporting an ashen Zuko; his golden ceremonial robe had a dark crimson stain spreading from the shaft of an arrow that protruded from his chest.

Mai and Tai-lee, along with Haru, Toph and a squad of the imperial fire-benders, swarmed around the slumped form of the Firelord; guarding against further attacks, but from the looks of him, Katara and Mai feared it might already be too late. Katara set about trying to heal the wound, while Ursa cradled her son's head. From a tower the assassin shouted "Traitors to the Fire nation must pay the price!"

Several of the Imperial fire-benders and the palace guards went to lock down the palace, while others rushed towards the tower, but Katara knew they probably couldn't get there before the killer was gone. Just then, the ground trembled violently and a great wind began to howl. No one knew what to make of this, except Katara; she looked over at Aang, who was trembling with rage, and whose eyes were glowing furiously.

The rumbling earth ripped open beneath the tower and it began to crumble, as it came down, the killer fell out of the collapsing structure.

Aang rose into the air on a vortex of wind and fire and caught the assassin by the ankle. The two of them rose higher and higher, until they were nearly a hundred and fifty feet in the air. Aang thought to himself, 'If Zuko was dead, then this man soon would be too!'

Not even when he had fought Ozai, or when the Sand-benders had stolen Appa, did Aang contemplate taking a life, this time he was planning to do exactly that! The assassin cringed and begged for mercy, but the enraged avatar wasn't about to give him any.

"Aang," a weak but familiar voice called up to him. Aang, still in the Avatar state, looked down and saw Zuko, standing in the courtyard, supported by Sokka, Hakoda and his mother. The arrow still protruded from his chest, but Katara had controlled most of the bleeding.

"He's not worth it, you once told me you were afraid of becoming a killer; don't start now on my account!" Aang gradually calmed himself down, and lowered himself and the would-be killer back down to the garden. The guards quickly took him into custody.

Sokka and Hakoda lowered the stricken Firelord back to the ground and Aang rushed over to them; he knelt down and cradled Zuko who was very weak, and on the verge of passing out again. "We've got to get him to the infirmary," Iroh instructed two of the guards to pick him up and carry him inside. "No, **we've** got him," said Aang, his tone brooked no argument, but the guards moved forward to attend their Firelord, anyway. Iroh stopped them with a gesture, and Sokka and Aang carried Zuko indoors with Ursa holding his hand the whole way, while Katara used her abilities to halt the rest of bleeding and subdue the pain.

The guards investigated the assassin's "nest" and discovered the vial of poison. Once they were aware that there was more than an arrow wound to deal with, Katara and the royal physicians had a better idea of how to proceed. Neither Aang, nor Ursa left his side for two days.

On the third day, Iroh convinced Ursa that she should take a break, and get some rest; and he tried to talk Aang into doing the same. He hadn't slept, or even eaten since Zuko was brought in here. As Iroh and Lady Ursa walked away, Mai came into the room she said she would stay with Aang and Zuko for a while. Aang found her dark and somber demeanor a little off-putting, and he had to admit being a little intimidated by her.

Mai looked at the Avatar's bloodshot eyes, and asked "Do you want to get some rest; nothing's going to happen to Zuko while I'm here." To prove her point, she produced three wicked looking stilettos from out of nowhere. "Thanks, Mai, but I'm going to stay here until we know what's going to happen;" Aang swallowed and fought back tears, then continued, "one way or another."

Mai put her hand on his shoulder, it was probably the closest she would ever get to being publicly affectionate, and said "I'm glad Zuko was able to find someone like you." "He and I used to date, you know;" Aang's curiosity was peaked, Zuko never really talked about his previous relationships. "We went our separate ways, when he left the Fire nation to join your group; at first I considered him a traitor, but then I realized he was right. I also left and joined one of the underground resistance cells that was working against Ozai's rule." Aang was touched that Mai, Zuko's ex, for lack of a better word, would open up like this to him. "I guess you could say Zuko inspired me." "Yeah," Aang told her with a smile, "He'd totally deny it; but he seems to have that effect on a lot of people."

A weak voice asked, "Don't you two know it's rude to talk about somebody behind their back, or when they're unconscious from an arrow wound?" Aang and Mai had prepared themselves to never hear that voice again, and so had stunned looks on their faces when they heard it. Aang and Mai went to Zuko's bedside, he had finally come back to them, and even Mai felt tears of relief stinging her eyes. Zuko gave them both a weak smile and said, "Thanks for staying with me, both of you." "Aang are you still ready for that honeymoon?" Aang dramatically replied, "As soon as you're back on your feet, my Firelord." "But you'd better try and eat something; I can promise that you'll need all your strength!" Zuko blushed, and even Mai had a slightly shocked look on her face; Aang thought their expressions were hilarious, and just laughed.


	10. Chapter 10 Recovery & answering question

**Chapter 10**

**Recovery, and Questions that Needed Answered**

It had been a week since the assassination attempt and Zuko's wound was healing well, though there were some lingering effects from the venomous arrow. He was sitting up in bed and awaiting a visitor. Aang and Sokka came in leading two of the imperial firebenders who had a shackled prisoner between them. The man would not look up, but did so when Zuko said in his most commanding tone, "Look at me; I want to know why you did it."

The man looked up, but still wouldn't speak. Zuko took a different tack, "What did your investigation turn up," he asked the sergeant of the guards "Your highness he is, or was, a relative of the late Admiral Zhao, he meant to get revenge on you for the admiral's death."

Sokka added, "He also hoped that with you out of the picture, it would leave the way clear for your dad to return to the throne."

"What shall we do with him, Sire," the corporal of the guards asked, and then reminded Zuko that the historical punishment for the attempted assassination of a Firelord was death by slow torture. The law had been enacted by Zuko's great-grandfather, Sozin, and had never been taken off the books.

Sokka and Aang looked at Zuko, they couldn't believe that he'd seriously consider that possibility; but they knew better than to let the would-be assassin know that. Unlike his predecessors, Zuko was neither a tyrant, nor a killer. But Zhao's relative didn't know that either; "Hold him for now, his fate will be decided later," Zuko told the guards.

Aang could see that the conversation had taken a toll on Zuko. He still had a way to go before he'd be fully recovered.

"Take him back to his cell for now," he told the guards, "the Firelord needs his rest."

The guards looked at the Firelord, their faces were unreadable behind their masks, but Zuko knew they were waiting for confirmation of Aang's instructions. He quietly sighed, and then nodded waving them and their prisoner out of the room. Zuko made a mental note, he'd have to instruct the guards and the rest of the palace staff that not only was Aang the Avatar, but he was also technically, now a prince of the Fire-nation and any instructions from him could be considered as coming from the Firelord himself.

Once they were out of hearing range, Sokka asked, "Zuko, you're not seriously going to have that guy tortured to death, are you?" Zuko looked at Sokka with a tired and somewhat sad expression on his face, "Sokka, how can you ask me that, of course I wouldn't do that; but he doesn't know that."

"You're right, sorry I asked." Sokka was preparing to head back to the residential areas of the palace, though Aang was going to stay here for the night. Before he left Zuko, motioned for him and Aang to close to the bed making sure that nobody could hear, this was just for Sokka and Aang's ears; "That man couldn't have gotten in to the palace, and smuggled weapons and poison in on top of it, without help."

Neither Aang, nor Sokka liked thinking about where that line of reasoning might eventually lead, but they each agreed to keep their eyes and ears open. Sokka also suggested they keep this between themselves, for the time being. As he turned to leave, he asked Aang and Zuko if they wanted him to send anything over.

Zuko began ticking off a list of documents on his desk that he needed to review, but Aang cut him off, he wanted to keep his consort's mind off of official business, assassins and affairs of state until he was well again. "No, Zuko, no work until you're well again; your uncle and mother can take care of all the official Fire-nation business for now, and Sokka and I've got everything else covered." Zuko gave him a weak smile, and asked "You're going to be a real pain in the butt until I can get off mine and out of this bed, aren't you?" "You'd better believe it, Zuko." Aang and Sokka laughed, and Zuko tried to, but the chest wound made it painful. Aang nodded his gratitude to Sokka, who turned to leave, and then Aang went to sit in the chair beside the bed, and he said to Zuko with a sly smile on his face, "So, tell me what your plans for the 'honeymoon' are."

Zuko began talking about the plans he had. First, Zuko asked Aang if he wouldn't mind making a few stops in the Earth-kingdom; he had met some very special people there while he was in exile, and when the time came for him to move on, he didn't exactly depart on the best terms, he needed to explain himself and make it up to them. Then he wanted to visit the family vacation house on Ember Island he and Aang were going to start to make the old house a home, again. Aang replied that he thought those were excellent ideas. Then since he felt like being spontaneous for a change, and he since was on reasonably good terms with a certain Air-bender, Zuko suggested they just went where the wind took them. Aang smiled at Zuko, and thought 'I'm going to get him to grow a sense of humor, yet.'


	11. Chapter 11 Brothers & sisters

**Chapter 11**

**Brothers and Sisters**

**And Family Obligations**

It was a few more days before Zuko was able to get out of bed and was walking around again with Aang's help, and whichever of their other friends and family had come to visit at the time. Today Aang had come with Ursa, who he was enjoying getting to know better. Both of them were still trying to get used to the idea of being in-laws.

As they walked they found themselves in the psychiatric ward and coming up on Azula's room. Ursa hadn't wanted to see her daughter in this condition and so had stayed away, but now here they were.

After Azula had her breakdown and was brought in here, it was deemed necessary for her safety and that of everyone around her if she was unable to fire-bend. A difficult request was made of the Avatar, by Zuko. Aang was reluctant to use energybending again; he felt it was dangerous for anyone to exercise such control over others.

Katara had felt the same way, when she was forced to learn blood-bending by Hama, the elderly water-bender who had become dangerously unbalanced with grief. In the end, however, Aang couldn't argue with the logic of Zuko's request and agreed to perform the ritual on Azula.

She was sitting up in bed reading, although she still wore restraints. It seemed that when Aang merged his spirit with hers, she assimilated some of his peaceful nature and enthusiastic personality. She was certainly seemed more happy and at peace than she was only a few days ago.

Zuko knocked on her door and she looked up from her book. Zuko wasn't sure, but he thought he actually saw a smile on her face when she saw her brother standing there.

"Hi 'Zula, how are you feeling, today?" "I'm doing alright, Zuzu," she told him and then asked, "How about you?"

Azula had heard people talking about the attempt on her brother's life, and was surprised to discover that she was concerned for his safety.

Zuko was so happy to see her doing so much better, that he didn't even mind her using the annoying nickname she had for him. "I'm still pretty stiff and sore, but I'm doing alright."

"Azula, are you feeling well enough to see some visitors; I've brought someone special who wants to see you."

She nodded, and her brother motioned to whoever was standing outside. Azula saw the Avatar walk in, she couldn't say she was particularly happy to see him; but then, behind him came her mother, carrying a small boy, from the Earth Kingdom judging by his clothing.

For once, Azula found herself completely at a loss for words when she saw her mother standing there; like Zuko, she had believed they'd probably never see each other again. Ursa went to her daughter's bedside, embraced her and kissed her. "I'm glad to see you are doing well dear, I want us to start to become a family again. I Myself, you and Zuko, and," Ursa paused, looking over at Zuko and Aang, "your new brother-law, and half-brother."

Azula couldn't understand what her mother meant until she saw the rings on the fingers of Zuko and the Avatar. "Zuko," she asked, "you and the Avatar, are joined?"

Zuko looked at her, and then at Aang with great affection in his eyes for both of them and said "Yeah we are, we had the ceremony about a week and a half ago, just before I ended up in here, in fact."

"Let's just say it isn't exactly the way I planned my wedding day." Even Azula had to laugh, slightly, at Zuko's attempt at humor. It wasn't the cruel sadistic laugh that Azula had once shared in common with their father, but a laugh of genuine warm spirited humor.

Azula, this is young Roku, my second son, I gave birth to him after I had to 'l_eave' _Again Azula found herself at a loss for words.

Zuko was starting to feel a little fatigued at this point and was leaning on Aang slightly, for support. Noticing her son's posture, Ursa diplomatically suggested that he and his sister talk again later. Azula also was feeling a little sleepy; the healers had prescribed several herbal treatments that had a sedative effect, in order to keep her calm. Aang and 'The Duke' helped Zuko back to his room, while Ursa stayed with Azula a little while longer.

"That went well," Aang said to Zuko as he helped him back into the bed, "Yeah, thanks to you," Zuko said. "Me, what did I have to do with that?"

"People are naturally drawn towards you Aang; you're what the sages call a 'nexus', a focus for positive energy and that makes everyone want to build communities around you."

Aang didn't really know how to respond to that. He knew Zuko had an introspective, philosophical side, but he didn't think Zuko could get this deep. Aang felt a few tears sting his eyes, at the amount of faith Zuko had in him to heal old wounds, and bring people together.

That made what he had to say next that much harder; he hugged Zuko, being careful of the bandages and stitches that covered the lightning burn and sutured his arrow wound together. "Zuko have you thought about appointing a successor, I love you; but you and I can't have children, obviously and your uncle and mother won't be around forever.

"Well, Aang, if anything happens to the fire-lord, and he doesn't have children, the royal consort becomes regent until the Council of Ministers can find someone else suitable."

"Preferably it would be another close relative, who could then assume the throne."

"Who, despite the progress she's made I doubt Azula would ever be fit for the responsibility; and I don't think Young Roku, 'The Duke', would really be suitable either."

Aang could see the lines of worry and dark circles of fatigue around Zuko's eyes, and thought, 'that maybe this wasn't the best time to bring this up.'

"You know what, Zuko; we can talk about this later, after you've rested." Aang stood to leave, "Aang, Zuko said, "Tell me why you think this is important."

"Don't you see, if, spirits forbid, something were to happen to you, I couldn't assume the Fire-nation throne in your place."

"The Avatar is supposed to speak to and for people of all of the lands, so he can't be obligated to any single nation"

"I can't become the Firelord, or regent, or whatever, and still stay objective, as the Avatar."

Zuko never really thought about it in those terms, but he knew Aang was probably right about this. He'd really have to give this some serious thought. He was really tired, however, and all his activity over the last hour or so had taken its toll, his wounds ached, badly. Aang and Zuko were both quite surprised when 'The Duke' crawled into the bed beside him. Zuko's face reddened, and Aang had to stifle a laugh.

"I'm sorry I had to burden you with all this, Zuko, you go ahead and rest, now," Aang whispered, but soft snoring coming from the bed told him Zuko and his little brother were already sleeping.


	12. Chapter 12 Zuko makes amends

**Chapter 12 **

**Zuko Wants to Make Amends**

After one more week convalescing, Zuko was feeling well enough to leave the palace medical wing, and head back to the residential areas. He and Aang began were planning the details of their getaway. Zuko's head of security kept insisting on sending a squad of troops with them, and the Royal physician insisted that Zuko shouldn't be going anywhere.

Zuko gave a long suffering look and a lopsided smile at Aang, who just winked and smiled back.

"Thank you doctor, and you, colonel; I'll look after the firelord," Aang said, "He won't get a scratch."

The two men were aware of Zuko's standing orders which said that any instructions from the Avatar were to be considered as coming from the firelord himself. However, it was difficult for them, both of whom were in their forties, to accept this kid as an authority figure.

Zuko, who was only a couple of years older than Aang, was at least was of the blood-royal, that gave him a prerogative to give orders in the palace. Aang and Zuko could both see these conflicting thoughts flashing across the faces of the physician and the commander of the guards, but they both bowed, and backed out of the room.

Zuko was afraid they were going to give him more of an argument on the matter, and if they didn't protest at all, Zuko knew they probably wouldn't be the right people for their respective positions. So, the firelord supposed he had at least some people he could count on in the royal household.

A short time later, another security officer came in escorting a large, gruff looking Earth-Kingdom man who looked like he was perhaps Zuko's age maybe a year older.

Aang didn't like the angry glower that the man had on his face, when he realized who it was that he was being brought to see.

"Corporal," Zuko said, with a glare that matched the prisoner's, "I gave instructions that this man was supposed to be released from his restraints, and given a clean change of clothes to wear before you brought him up here."

"Yes your highness," answered the guard, "but he was most combative, and uncooperative; and refused to wear any Fire-Nation clothes, we could've forced the issue but you said he wasn't to be harmed."

Zuko dismissed the guards, who were reluctant to leave but obeyed their instructions, and then moved to unlock the prisoner's shackles. Aang stood beside Zuko, he didn't like the look that the man was giving Zuko,

If he decided to start trouble, Aang knew Zuko was still not in any shape to fight back. Zuko spoke quietly to the prisoner, in a neutral tone as he undid the restraints.

"My name is Firelord Zuko, this is Aang, until recently, the last known surviving Air-nomad; and the Avatar. The earth kingdom man looked in disbelief at the Firelord who had just released him from his bonds, and then fell to his knees and bowed before the Avatar.

"Please get up," Zuko said with a gentle smile on his face, "I give you my word that nothing will happen to you, and since I'm sure you've got no reason to believe me, I've asked the Avatar to be here as well."

"Your name is Sensu, and you come from a farming community in the southern Earth-kingdom. Your father is a farmer named Gansu, your mother is named Sela, and you have a younger brother named Lee, is that correct?"

A flash of realization crossed Aang's face; Zuko had told him the story of the farming village, and the soldiers that were freeloading there.

Zuko had driven away the soldiers, but in doing so, revealed his Fire-nation heritage. The angry villagers turned their backs on him and drove him out of town.

The Earth-kingdom man's curiosity was peaked, he didn't doubt that the Firelord had ways that he could find out this information, but why would he care?

Zuko saw the confused look on Sensu's face and explained, "For some time last year, I was traveling alone through your country, I was out of food and water and Lee offered to take me to your family's farm and get me and my ostrich horse something to eat and a place to rest."

"I attempted to help your parents around their place in gratitude, but as you might imagine, I don't know much about farming."

Aang saw Sensu actually smile, slightly.

"There was a group of soldiers there, who were supposed to protect the town, but they were just freeloading, and taking advantage of the townsfolk."

"I decided to do something about it, and got rid of them. To do that though, I had to use fire-bending; once the people of the town discovered who I really was, they thought I was just as bad as the soldiers, probably worse"

"I'll never forget the look on your brother's face when he learned that I was a Prince of the Fire-Nation, he said he hated me."

Sensu actually felt a little sorry for Zuko, as he listened.

"After that, I decided that one day somehow, I'd make it up to him and your family, for deceiving them."


	13. Chapter 13 Bringing a lost son home

**Chapter 13**

**Zuko and Aang Bring a **

**Lost Son Home**

A young man named Lee was feeding the sheep-pigs on his father's farm, when they all started squealing, he looked up in stunned disbelief as he saw a regal looking procession approaching the farm. There were servants bearing a very impressive palanquin, and leading that procession; it was Zuko, he was dressed very differently from the last time Lee had seen him, but Lee recognized the fire-bender, who briefly filled the gap left by Lee's lost brother. Lee treated Zuko very badly, when he found out that he was a Fire-Nation prince, and had regretted it since then.

Lee rushed to Zuko, and shouted, "Mother, father, he's come back!" Lee jumped into Zuko's arms and buried his head in his surrogate brother's chest; Zuko grunted in pain, and his skin blanched, a little, as the boy's head hit the lightning burn on his chest. The servants were about to move forward, but Aang held them back with a gesture. Zuko almost didn't recognize him, Lee was about a foot taller, and had packed on some muscle since the last time they'd seen each other. "I'm so sorry I said I hated you, and I was afraid I'd never get to apologize for it." "It's alright Lee," Zuko said giving him a quick hug, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth, and that you had to find out the way you did."

Gansu and Sela came walking up, they were slightly more suspicious of Zuko than their youngest son, but both were grateful to him for the help he had given them. Something happened, then, that the modest Earth-Kingdom farming family never expected, this man, who was Fire-Nation royalty, knelt; and bowed to them, splaying his arms out to the side. It also surprised them that was he walking, and not riding in the litter. "Gansu, Sela and Lee; since I was here last year, I've regretted lying to you about who I was; but I hope you can understand why I did what I did." He stood and Lee handed him a scabbard with a pearl handled dagger. "I've kept it safe, and sharp, for you." Zuko gave him a smile and said, "I told you it was yours, Lee."

"Why have you come back," the man, Gansu, asked. "First, allow me to introduce Aang, the Avatar, and the one who finely brought about an end to the war." Aang saw the stunned look on the farming family's faces. He could understand how this would be overwhelming to them; A visit from the Firelord and the Avatar in the same day, wait until they saw what Zuko planned next.

"I owed you a debt of gratitude for taking me in, and as I said, I owed you an apology for deceiving you." He gestured to one of the palanquin bearers, who pulled aside the curtain that concealed; "Sensu," Lee shouted and ran towards his elder brother stepping out of the ornate carriage, behind him was his father. Sela stopped for just a moment and hugged Zuko, with tears in her eyes, she couldn't find the words to thank him, but he knew what she was feeling. He nodded, and then she turned to be with her husband and her two sons.

That evening, as they were leaving the farm after having been invited to join the reunited family for dinner, Aang gave Zuko a squeeze on his hand and said, "You did a really good thing, back there, Zuko."


	14. Chapter 14 The Earth Kingdom journey

**Chapter 14**

**The Earth Kingdom Journey, **

**And a Second Foiled Assassination **

That evening, Zuko and Aang, set up camp. Zuko had sent the guards, palanquin bearers and other servants back to the ship, after bringing Sensu back to his family, they were no longer needed. Of course they gave him the usual nonsense about it being unbecoming of the Firelord to walk anywhere, not to mention dangerous, etcetera, etcetera; but Zuko would hear none of it. He told them to sail back to the Fire-Nation. When asked how they'd get, back Zuko told them that alternate transportation was already taken care of. As part of their special security arrangements, Sokka was going to meet them with Appa, and they would fly back; only Aang, Sokka and Zuko knew about these plans.

Zuko also sent out a messenger hawk to Kuei, the Earth King, letting him know that he was in the Earth Kingdom, as a courtesy; one monarch to another. Zuko liked Kuei, they had a lot in common, they were both young rulers, who had had the realities of the war carefully hidden from them for far too long. Zuko's uncle called it "being handled," fortunately, they both eventually woke up to the truth, before it was too late. They first met during the armistice signing ceremonies a few months ago, and had developed a cordial friendship since then, and they corresponded regularly.

As they lay on their sleeping mats under the night sky, Aang asked, "Hey, Zuko, do you miss this?" Zuko looked over to see two pearl-grey eyes looking at him. "What 'this' are you referring to, Aang?" "Sleeping out under the stars, with no walls, no rules, no protocols about everything; and the only thing we ever had to worry about was saving the world." Zuko gave Aang a soft chuckle, and said, "Well I could do without the whole 'saving the world' part; but yeah, I do miss the sense of freedom." "I know something that'll make you feel freer than anything you've ever experienced before." Zuko's curiosity was peaked, as Aang led him to a hill overlooking a beautiful valley, brightly lit by moonlight. Aang grinned and twirled his staff, unlocking the wings from its sides.

Zuko got the distinct impression that he had been set up. "It was no accident that we camped where we did, is it?" "I don't know what you mean, Zuko," said Aang with his most innocent smile; "But now that we're here, hop on, let's go for a ride." "That thing can't hold us both," Zuko began, but Aang cut him off; "Don't worry, Zuko, I once flew with both Sokka and Toph as riders, it'll hold. Aang showed Zuko where to place his hands and feet, "Don't tell me that you want me to fly this thing, Aang," he said. "Well, I'll do the flying, Zuko; but you'll be steering." Aang gripped the back of the glider and asked his companion if he was ready, and holding on tight.

"Yeah," was Zuko's hesitant answer, and then, with a small burst of air-bending and a huge grin on his face; Aang launched them off of the cliff and into the night sky. There was nothing like the freedom of flight to take one's mind off its burdens; Aang, being an air-bender, knew this well. He hoped it would benefit Zuko's state of mind. The two of them flew up and down the length of the valley, taking in its raw natural beauty, for nearly an hour. Aang heard the sound of laughter from Zuko, which was something, in Aang's opinion, which he did too infrequently. Their flight had had its desired effect on the young Firelord. When they landed back at their campsite, they were both out of breath, and their faces were red, but they both felt happier and more relaxed than they had been since before the attempt on Zuko's life.

After they were back in camp, Aang began to fix an evening snack from the rations he had brought with them (all vegetarian, of course,) much to Zuko's chagrin. While Aang worked, Zuko's sharp ears detected movement in the undergrowth behind them. Without indicating that he heard anything, Zuko walked over to Aang and quietly said, "Don't look up, but I don't think we're alone; in the woods behind me over my left shoulder. Aang raised his eyes, slightly, but didn't move his head. "You got 'em?" "Yeah, I can see some movement in the bushes," Aang told Zuko. The two of them braced themselves for the attack that they knew was about to come. But nothing happened. They heard the sounds of a brief struggle, and then the woods were quiet again. Their curiosity aroused, Aang and Zuko walked toward the thicket where they had heard the movement. What they found there was quite a surprise, they saw four large men, all wearing black, with masks over their faces; they had been subdued, and tied up.

Standing over the men were three of Suki's Kyoshi Warriors. One of them, Aang and Zuko knew quite well, it was Zuko and Azula's childhood friend, Ty-Lee. "What are you doing here," Aang asked them. "And how long have you been following us," Zuko wanted to know. One of the warriors answered, "We've been here since you got to the Earth Kingdom." "It was Sokka's idea," Ty-Lee told them, "He thought it was best if we followed secretly, so that if anyone else was out to get you we could catch them before they made their move." "If the assassins knew we were here, they would have waited until you were alone to strike."

Zuko grinned, and said, "You are all invited to the palace for dinner when we get back to the Fire-nation; and after I knock that son-of-a glacier on his ass for hiding this from me, I'm going to give him a big, sloppy kiss." Aang chuckled, and the three Kyoshi warriors belted out a less than lady-like guffaw.

"Well, now that you're here, you might as well join us for supper," Aang invited the three female warriors back to his and Zuko's camp. The three Kyoshi warriors happily accepted the Avatar's offer. Zuko and Ty-lee reminisced about the last time they had sat around a campfire, Azula and Mai had been there, as well. That night, on Ember Island, the four of them had learned more about themselves, and each other, than they had ever known before. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but in reality it had been a scant four months ago.

The Avatar, the Firelord and the three Kyoshi Warriors talked into the night, just like the late night campfire talks Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph would have back in the days before Sozin's comet; when they were still on the run from Zuko, and he was on the run from Azula. The world seemed to have turned over so many times since then. It was Aang's most fervent wish that he and Zuko, and the rest of their friends and family, would be able to continue to change the world and create a better future; the _'light at the end of the tunnel',_ Iroh had told him about.


	15. Chapter 15 More than 1 type of healing

**Chapter 15**

**More than One Type of Healing**

In another day and a half, Aang and Zuko, along with their Kyoshi Warrior escorts reached another little farm on the outskirts of the great city of Ba-Sing-Se. It used to be farm, that is, but it had grown quite a bit, since Zuko had last been here. It was now a small apothecary and first aid station. Zuko knew that a very special young lady, named Song, and her mother lived and worked here as healers. They gave aid to refugees, and soldiers returning from the war. What was really special about them is that they didn't turn anyone away. They would render equal help to refugees and soldiers from the Water-tribes, and even the Fire-nation; as well as those from the Earth-kingdom.

Just as with Lee's family, Zuko hadn't parted ways with Song and her mother on good terms, the last time he was here. They had offered him and Iroh hospitality, which Zuko repaid by stealing an ostrich-horse from them. He and Aang, along with their escorts walked down the path that led towards the building. Those soldiers and refugees who were from the Fire-nation recognized the Fire-lord by his robes of office, even if they didn't recognize Zuko personally. And, the ones who were able stood and bowed down in respect, the people who were citizens of the Earth-kingdom, or the Water-tribes, had mixed emotions on their faces.

On the one hand, he was the leader of the Fire-nation, with whom they been at war. On the other hand, Zuko was a young king, who had new ideas, and he went against three generations of his family to help put an end to the war. He also traveled with the Avatar. Rumor had it that they had shared some kind of spiritual bond; there were even messengers and traveling minstrels who said that the Firelord and the Avatar had become a couple. Of course, most thought that was preposterous, after all, one was an air-bender, and the other was a firebender; and they were both teenaged young men! Song heard the patients murmuring among themselves, and looked up from the patient whose leg she was in the process of bandaging. "You," she gasped, stunned; "Why have you come back?"

Zuko knelt down, and prostrated himself; much to the surprise of everyone present, except Aang, who had seen his partner do exactly the same thing back at Sensu's family's homestead. Then, Song did a double take when she noticed exactly what the scarred young man she had tried to befriend once upon a time was wearing. He had on the robes of Fire-nation nobility, and he traveled with an Air-nomad. There were rumors that the new Firelord was traveling through the Earth-kingdom on some kind of good-will tour with the Avatar. Was the young man she thought was just a homeless refugee, actually the new Lord of the Fire-nation; and if so, why would he kneel to her? "Song, I take it you remember the last time I was here?" "Uuh, yes, um Moshi; I think your uncle called you." "_Moshi,_" asked Aang, stifling a laugh with a hand over his mouth. "My real name," he took a deep breath, and continued, "Is Zuko; and this is the Avatar, Aang."

Everyone in the compound**,** who was able to**,** bowed down with reverence. Zuko knew that it wasn't for him, but for Aang; someone else might have been jealous, and incensed,particularly someone who was born intoroyalty. But to Zuko it was no less than Aang deserved, he smiled warmly down at his blushing companion, and put an arm around his shoulders. After what seemed like an eternity, Song found her voice and again asked, "Why did you come back?" "I owe you and your mother an apology; I lied to you, and I stole from you," Zuko told her, "And I just want to make it up to you, in any way that I can." Zuko reached into his satchel and pulled out a small case filled with a variety of medicinal herbs and teas that his uncle grew in the garden in the back of '_The Jasmine Dragon'_ which he gave to Song's mother for their healing work. Then he pulled out a sackof gold pieces which he handed to Song to help pay for anything else they might need. A realization struck Song and her mother; for some months, even before the end of the war, they had been receiving funds from an anonymous donor. It had allowed them to turn their little family farm, and apothecary into a bonafide first aid and care hospital. "It was you; all of those secret donations came from you, didn't they?"

Aang looked up at Zuko with wonder on his face; he knew that Zuko had last been here before he had joined their group, so he must have been really feeling bad about what he had done to these kind and generous women. Aang once again knew why he'd felt such a connection to Zuko, they truly were kindred spirits.

That evening after they had left the little hospital, they met up with Sokka and Appa near the harbor on the outskirts of Ba-Sing-Se. Aang spent some time in a happy reunion with Appa while Zuko explained to Sokka that he had on last stop to make, before they headed home.

Aang steered Appa to a perfect landing in the garden of the _'Jasmine Dragon'_ and Zuko walked in through the back door into the kitchen. Whenever he was here, he usually was incognito, as Lee, a simple waiter who was employed by the shop owner. This time he wore his simple crimson tunic and black trousers and looked around the small, warm, and inviting kitchen of his uncle's shop. The person he was looking for was here, brewing several pots of tea for the customers. "Jin," he said, startling her, a little. "Zuk, I mean Lee, it's good to see you." She had known his real identity since she started working for Iroh, but knew that when he was here, it was because he wanted to get away from the pressures of being royalty. "What are you doing here, I thought you had to go back, and start rebuilding things; now that the war is over."

Zuko told her, "Aang and I were on a little vacation, and we were about to head back, but I wanted to stop in to check upon things here, and say hello to you and your mother before we headed home." "Can you stay long," asked Jin's mother, who also worked here, and had developed an affectionate relationship with Iroh, as well. "We can stay long enough to have a cup of tea, and help out in the shop, if you can use three extra pairs of hands," Aang said with a smile. He knew why Zuko liked coming here, to simply do an honest day's work serving tea; and get away from all the pressures of politics, and international affairs. Aang did, however have to admonish Zuko a couple of times, when he tried to do a little more than his recent injuries would allow. But Zuko simply responded with an affectionate smile.

That night, as they flew back to the fire nation where he and Zuko would spend the last few days of their vacation/honeymoon on Ember Island they talked about what they had accomplished just by helping to make a few families happy. It gave them both a sense of optimism that the hundred years of war really was behind them, once and for all; and that the world would, eventually be healed.


	16. Chapter 16 Writing the next chapter

**Chapter 16**

**Beginning to Write the Next Chapter**

(Set 6 years after Ch.15 and the end of the war)

The principle characters' approximate ages are: Zuko & Haru=23; Sokka & Azula=22;

Suki, & Katara=21; Aang & Teo=19 Roku Jr.(AKA 'The Duke')=15

Bells were ringing in the Fire-Nation's Capital; Fire-lord Zuko had ordered the bell towers in every city and town in the Fire-nation to be rung twenty times on this day every year. It was to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the war, and the reestablishment of peace in the world. Zuko was in his private study, which was adjacent to his office, and the formal throne room. He came here when he needed privacy to think, or just to get some work done. In this case, he was working on his address to the people that he'd be delivering, tonight.

Nobody would disturb him here; he'd heard rumors among the household staff that if some bit of news had to be delivered to the Firelord, they would draw lots to see who would be the one to give it to him. He smiled, he wasn't the oppressive tyrant his father had been; but it was good that the staff respected him enough to be just a little bit intimidated by him. For this reason, Zuko was quite surprised when he heard the door open, unannounced. The sounds of children running told him what the interruption was.

Two small children, a boy and a girl, six years old, came running in. A harried looking woman came in after them; saying in an exasperated voice, "Lu-ten, Ilah, you know you aren't supposed to disturb your father when he's working; my apologies for the interruption, m'lord." The Firelord looked up and said, "It's alright, Russa;" then of the children, named for his cousin and aunt, he asked, "Why are you two misbehaving for your nurse, don't you know that that's not appropriate for a little prince and princess?" "Yes father," they said in unison. These were his and Aang's children, Zuko still marveled at it; during their good-will tour, shortly after their joining ceremony, they had become aware of many orphaned and displaced children; victims of the war.

Aang was once again sadly reminded of the fact that he and Zuko couldn't have children. That is, until these two miracles came into their lives. Subconsciously, Zuko reached down to feel the raised line of flesh beneath the thin silk of his tunic. By some miracle, he had been able to conceive. When they asked Uncle Iroh how or why this could be possible, he said that it was the power of the connection between Zuko and Aang that made it so. It had been a grueling experience for the young firelord, and terrifying for anyone who got too close when his volatile temper flared up.

Zuko knelt down between the two small figures and told them, "I've got some more work to do, why don't you go back to your room with Russa, and I'll come see you later; and **remember**, **no bending** in the palace." "You should have seen what your father was like when he was your age, he was always singeing one priceless work of art, or another." Azula's voice came from the doorway.

"Auntie Zulie, Uncle Roku" the kids exclaimed and rushed to Zuko's sister and half-brother. He smiled when he saw her there, tall, proud, regal and in control; A princess of the fire-nation once again, the lack of the ability to fire-bend notwithstanding. He was also pleased to see the younger brother he never even knew he had until six years ago "Azula," He exclaimed, "I didn't know you were here, I wasn't expecting you until later today." Azula shrugged and told her brother, "My ship got in ahead of schedule." Zuko hugged his sister, and said, "Well I'm glad you were able to make it for the reunion." He asked the children, "Where's your brother, he should be here to meet his aunt and uncle, as well."

They replied in unison, "Tenzin's in gramma's garden practicing ayah-bendin' (air-bending) with Poppa-Aang. Zuko and Aang's youngest son, who they named after Aang's mentor and father-figure, Monk Tenzin-Gyatso; was a five year old air-bender. Unlike his brother and sister, he had been carried by Aang, not Zuko. Like Zuko Aang also had a small scar on his abdomen, he'd also had to delver his son by C-section.

Aang and Zuko spent as much time as their formidable obligations would allow with the three children. Zuko's responsibilities kept him here in the Fire-nation, most of the time; whereas Aang's role as the Avatar frequently kept him moving from place to place. Whenever practical, Aang would take Tenzin, Lu-ten and Ilah with him, so that they didn't feel abandoned. Along the way Aang would teach him how to use their bending, and how to meditate, to calm their minds; and just how to simply appreciate the beauty of the natural world.

Aang and Tenzin were in the garden now, working on such meditation. Aang instructed his youngest son to feel the warmth of the sun, and the movement of the air currents around them. It was going slowly; Tenzin had a great deal of curiosity about the world around him, and he was always itching to explore. This made it difficult for him to calm his mind, and meditate; Zuko claimed that he got this from Aang, who in turn said it came from Zuko. As they were focusing their energies, Aang and Tenzin had their exercises interrupted by squeals of laughter and running feet. Aang opened his eyes but didn't look, he didn't need to see, to know what was about to happen; Tenzin frowned and squeezed his eyes even more tightly shut.

With the lightest touch of his air-bending, Aang lifted himself off of the ground, just as two small burgundy and gold blurs rushed passed. Ilah and Lu-ten were intent on tackling their father; instead they found themselves barreling into their younger brother. As Zuko and Azula came walking around a corner the heard the sounds of children laughing, and were greeted with the sight of Aang looking on with a gentle smile as his and Zuko's children tussled. Playing with his older brother and sister, and just having the chance to be a normal kid, was one of the few things that seemed give young Tenzin genuine happiness. Aang looked up and saw his consort and sister-in-law walking towards them.

With a light burst of air-bending he went to them faster than any normal person, and with a glowing smile lifted Azula off the ground and hugged her. He was now a good bit taller than she was, and just about equal in height to Zuko. "It's good to see you, too Aang," Azula said, and then asked, "When are the others arriving?" "Haru, Katara, Teo and Toph should be arriving from the Earth Kingdom sometime this afternoon, as well," Aang told Azula; "And, we're expecting Sokka and Suki tomorrow morning." Azula smiled and said, "It'll be good to see them all, again, though it's hard to believe it's already been six years, isn't it." Her brother who had a hand on Aang's shoulder smiled, and said, "It is amazing, that we got this far, but it's been one hell of a ride, hasn't it?"

Zuko, Aang and Azula smiled, and stood there watching the children play. These kids and all of the kids of their generation would be the first ones in a hundred years who would grow up without the specter of war hanging over their heads. After a little while, a servant came up to Zuko, and handed him a piece of paper.

Zuko read it, and said, "Aang, the ship from the earth kingdom has been sighted, and should be here in another hour, or two." Aang grinned at the news, even though he was now grown, he still had the youthful exuberance of the twelve year old kid Zuko first met on a glacier, after Aang had knocked him on his butt. It seemed like a couple of lifetimes ago. "Do you hear that, kids," Aang asked Tenzin, Ilah, and Lu-ten; "Your aunts, uncles and cousins will be here, soon; inside, all of you, and get cleaned up." Aang, Zuko, and Azula watched the kids run off, and then went indoors to prepare for the arrival of the rest of the family.

Aang and Zuko; Tenzin, Lu-ten and Iroh waited at the dock with an honor guard made up of soldiers from the Fire nation, Earth kingdom, and Water tribes as the ship carrying Haru, and Katara, Toph and Teo; along with their young families pulled up to the pier. Haru and Katara came down first with their sons; five year old Paku, named for Katara's mentor and step-grandfather, who was a water-bender; and Ty-ro, aged four, named for Haru's father, and who was a skilled earth-bender, like his father. Toph and Teo came down with their four year old twin daughters, Lin and Su-Yin, who were giggling like crazy as they sat on their father's lap and rolled down the ramp on his wheelchair. To them, it was the world's greatest roller-coaster ride. The Avatar and the Firelord smiled down at their own kids, who could barely contain themselves from rushing to greet their 'cousins'. "Go ahead," Zuko sighed, releasing his grip on their hands. "So much for royal decorum," whispered Aang; as they walked up to give their own welcome to Teo, Toph, Haru and Katara.

There was a small luncheon waiting for them in Lady Ursa's garden where she and Iroh were waiting. Iroh was getting on in years, and had gotten a little forgetful and hard of hearing; but the years seemed to drop away as he scooped up his great-nieces and nephews in a big bear hug. They collapsed in a heap, and the old general feigned begging for mercy as they tickled him, and searched for the sweets they knew he had hidden, somewhere. While Iroh kept the children occupied, the rest of them ate and reminisced. Katara asked Aang, "So, what do you have planned for the anniversary festivities?" Well, Zuko and I have a surprise for everyone, but we thought it would be better to wait until Sokka and Suki get here, then we can tell you all at once. Katara hadn't heard from her brother, yet, and asked "When are they supposed to arrive?" "Their ship is scheduled to dock sometime tomorrow morning," Zuko informed them.

Later that evening, after the children had been put to bed, although no one had any illusions that the seven of them were actually asleep; Aang, Zuko, Katara, Haru, Toph and Teo gathered in the parlor and talked about their adventures, and all the unusual circumstances that had brought them together, as a family. Occasionally the conversation was punctuated by a low rumbling growl coming from a chair in the corner. Zuko looked over to where Uncle Iroh had fallen asleep. Zuko looked at Aang, and winked his unscarred eye, and they both smiled.

The next morning everyone again gathered at the royal harbor to greet the ship carrying Sokka, Suki and their four year old daughter, Kya, named for Sokka and Katara's late mother. They walked down the ramp, with Sokka carrying little Kya; he and Suki were glad to see the rest of their extended family waiting there. Sokka was particularly pleased to see Aang and his sister; it had been too long since they had spent time with each other.

That evening, Zuko kicked off the anniversary festivities with his address to the people, which he originally planned to give the night before, but decided to wait until the whole family was assembled. He called on the people of the fire-nation, and the other three nations, to continue to work together to rebuild the world. He thanked his extended family, for all of their efforts, without which the new era of peace would not be possible. In particular, there was one person he wanted to thank, without whom none of it would have been possible, the avatar. With unabashed affection and pride, Zuko yielded the podium to Aang. After the thunderous applause died down, Aang made a few brief remarks, and called for a moment of silence in honor of those who never made it home.

Zuko then had a special announcement for his people. He had been corresponding with King Kuei, Chiefs Arnook and Hakoda, and Sister Karmala, leader of the Air-Nomad assembly; they had decided to form a council of nations, to serve as a means of cooperation between the four lands and where disputes could be resolved with diplomacy, rather than force. He also said that there would be a ground breaking in the next week for an ambitious construction project, dubbed Republic City, where the council would meet, and people of all the lands could live and work together in harmony. Again cheers erupted in the plaza, and fireworks filled the air.

That evening, there was a lavish banquet commemorating the anniversary of the war's end, with live music and bending performers from all four nations. Zuko and Aang, Azula and Roku (_The Duke_) Katara, Haru, Toph and Teo, and Sokka and Suki sat at the head of the main table and enjoyed the festivities, and the good will of their friends and family, and assembled guests.


	17. Chapter 17 One story ends, others begin

**Chapter 17: The End of One Story**

**And the Beginning of Many Others**

Set 46 years after the end of the war

Principle characters ages are Zuko & Haru: 64; Sokka & Azula: 63;

Suki & Katara: 62; Aang, Teo & Toph: 61 Young Roku (The Duke): 55

Aang and Zuko's kids: The twins: 44**; **Tenzin 42

Warning: Deals with characters dying, foreshadows Legend of Korra.

Zuko woke with the sun, as he always did; reached beside him, expecting to find Aang, also beginning to wake up. The firelord was puzzled to find that Aang wasn't there, and the sheets were cool; Aang must have been out of bed for some time. Zuko came out to the balcony of their suite in the palace, and found Aang sitting there, watching the sun come up.

"Good morning, Zuko," Aang said without turning. Zuko found himself smiling, even after all these years, they were still so in tune with each other that they could practically sense one another's presence. "How long have you been up," the Firelord asked the Avatar. "A couple of hours, I've had a lot to think about." Zuko could tell from his partner's disposition that whatever he'd been pondering must be weighing heavily upon him. "Tell me what it is, Aang; it's been a long time since you've tried to keep anything from me."

"I talked to Roku, last night, in fact, that's why I woke up early; he called to me in my sleep." "I went into to the spirit world to meet him;" Zuko nodded his understanding, he remembered the first time Aang had taken him into the spirit world, nearly forty-six years ago, before the end of the war. Zuko waited patiently while Aang collected his thoughts.

"Have you ever wondered how I was able survive, frozen, in an iceberg for a century," Aang asked Zuko. "I never really thought about it, Aang," he answered, "I guess I just assumed it was some special ability connected to the Avatar state." "That's partially true," Aang began, "It was the Avatar state that kept me alive, because only part of me was frozen in the block of ice, but that was just a shell, but what I really am, my mind and spirit, were on another plane."

Zuko nodded, but didn't really understand. It was his opinion, that no one truly understood the mysticism of the Avatar state, the spirit world, or the reincarnation cycle; with the possible exception of the Avatar, himself, or perhaps Zuko's late uncle.

Aang continued with his explanation, it was hard for him to say this; however, he knew it would be even harder for Zuko to hear it. "For every year my spirit self was freed from my physical body, it aged slowly, roughly half a year, despite being preserved in ice." Zuko did a quick calculation; and then felt a lump form in his throat, "So that means your natural life has been shortened by roughly fifty years?" Aang, who felt a similar lump forming in his own throat, just nodded. Zuko knew what it meant; many Air nomads lived to be well over a hundred, thanks to their healthy diet, and ability to transcend the pressures and stresses of the world. At his current age of sixty, Aang had nearly come to the end of his journey.

Zuko stood there in silence, and tears formed in his eyes; he wrapped his arms around Aang and held him tight. Aang kissed Zuko, on his scarred cheek. Where some other people saw an ugly blemish; Aang saw beauty. It was the perfection of imperfection, and it was balance, dark and light, good and evil, yin and yang.

Several hours later, Firelord Zuko sat in the throne room listening to his council of ministers deliver their daily briefings. That is to say he was hearing them, but not really listening to them. His mind was elsewhere, and many years in the past. He was recalling a moonless night; he was wearing a blue gargoyle-like mask, and dressed in clothes even blacker than the night, sneaking into a heavily guarded fortress to rescue Aang. Aang wasn't really his enemy, Zhao was. But at the time, Zuko considered the Avatar to be the greater threat, and ironically his only salvation.

The Firelord's councilors saw a faint smile playing across his face, and wondered what had amused him. None were brazen enough to dare to ask what Lord Zuko had on his mind that put a smile on his face. What happened next more than puzzled the councilors, it shocked, and worried them, a single tear was running down Zuko's unscarred cheek.

Zuko's mind snapped back to reality when he realized that everyone was silently staring at him, and he felt the moisture on the right side of his face. He wiped his eyes, and declared the meeting adjourned. The ministers wanted to know what they were going to do about the rest of the morning's agenda; Zuko's answer was short and to the point, "To hell with it!" The Firelord stalked out of the room. Zuko had always rejected the curtain of fire that traditionally separated the Firelord from his subjects, but now a white-hot wall of flames sprang up behind him as he left the room. No one dared to try to follow him.

Zuko went to his private office and gave his assistant strict instructions that he was not to be disturbed under any circumstances for at least an hour, if not more. He wrote several copies of a letter to their family and friends, asking them to come to the Fire nation with all possible haste, if necessary, he could send his latest generation airships to give them a ride.

The first letter was to go to his and Aang's youngest son, Tenzin; he had decided against life at court, choosing instead to follow in his second father's footsteps. At the age of 15, he told his parents that he wanted to go to the rebuilt southern air temple and pursue the path of an Air-nomad. Zuko had been against it, but Aang was proud of their youngest child, and honored that Tenzin would continue that tradition in their family. Tenzin's brother and sister, Lu-ten and Ilah, remained in the Fire-nation, learning the responsibilities of life at court.

The second letter was to be sent to the Southern Water-tribe, to Sokka and Suki. After serving two terms as the chairman of the Republic City Council; Sokka had returned home to take his place as chief of the southern tribe. He had succeeded his father when Hakoda decided it was time to step down about ten years ago. Hakoda now took on the role of elder statesman, and advisor to his son.

The third and fourth letters were going to the Earth Kingdom. Toph and Teo's family, and Haru and Katara's families all lived there. In fact, Teo had been one of the senior design engineers on the Republic city project, and Haru was one of the construction foremen. Katara had opened a water-bending and healing academy there. It was widely hailed as one of the finest schools in the world for young water benders.

After several drafts, Zuko finally got the letters written. His progress was slowed by the tears which fell as he tried to write, and smudged the ink. After the fifth draft, he was finally satisfied, and sealed the parchments with wax and the royal seal of the Fire-nation. He went to the aviary and chose his four swiftest messenger hawks. He attached the messages to the bird's legs and sent them on their way. Zuko just prayed that there was enough time for the hawks to get to their destinations, and their family and friends to get here; before it was too late.

The first to arrive was Aang and Zuko's yougest son, Tenzin riding a young sky bison. Once the Air-nomads had begun rebuilding their culture, they sought out the small remnant populations of feral sky bison and began domesticating them again.

Tenzin, wearing the orange and yellow robes of an Air-nomad ascetic, was greeted by his siblings in the garden; dubbed the 'Queen's Garden' by Zuko, in honor of his mother. Ilah and Lu-ten wore the formal attire of a prince and princess of the Fire-nation. Their father and aunt had once worn similar outfits. Despite choosing to take a different path in life than his older brother and sister, Tenzin loved and respected them, and they, him. The three of them had tears in their eyes as they embraced and walked towards the palace doors, to see how their second father was doing.

Aang was in the library, putting the finishing touches on the memoirs he had been writing for the last few years. He had hoped to add many more chapters, but now it seemed that that wouldn't be possible. He looked up when he heard Tenzin's voice from the doorway, "Father," Aang got up from his seat and walked over to his youngest child, and put his hands on his shoulders. Tenzin wouldn't look up.

"Tenzin," Aang said quietly, "look at me." Tenzin looked up with shining eyes, and Aang pulled him, and his siblings into a tight embrace. "This isn't goodbye," he told them, "this is just the ending of one journey, and the beginning of another." Ilah was crying, Tenzin and Lu-ten were just barely holding their tears in. "I want you all to remember that I've always been very proud of you."

Within a day after Tenzin's arrival, the airships carrying the rest of the family began to appear in the sky over the capitol. Zuko went out to the recently constructed airfield to meet them.

Katara rushed to him and hugged him tightly, and asked "Zuko, is it true?" He took a deep breath and told them that yes it was. He explained what Roku had told Aang, and asked them to try and make this as happy an occasion as possible, under the circumstances.

There was a dinner that night, Aang had specifically asked for a celebration of his life, and what they had all achieved together. The last thing he wanted was a wake, with a bunch of sad faces. Later, after the others had gone to sleep Aang slipped out of the palace and went into the garden where Tenzin's bison, Oogie was resting. Aang moved slowly and stiffly up to the bison, and patted him on the nose. Oogie reminded him so much of Appa, who had passed away some years before; his life also dramatically shortened by a century locked in ice. Aang had locked himself away for a week after that, and he would see no one, not even Zuko.

He was about to air bend himself up to the bison's saddle when he heard a quiet voice ask "Weren't you even going to say goodbye to me?" It took Aang a couple of tries before he could turn to look, and say, "No goodbyes, Zuko, just good memories." The two of them hugged each other and stayed like that until the first rays of the sun began to peek over the horizon. It reminded them of the first time they shared an intimate embrace, back at the western air temple, many years before. They separated and Aang took his place at the reins, and for the last time, uttered the familiar command, "Yip-yip." Oogie took to the air, and soared in to the morning sky.

Zuko stood there watching, with tears in his eyes until he couldn't see the bison any more. He felt a hand on his arm, and turned to see Katara, and his and Aang's sons and daughter, standing there. Like him, they too, had tears in their eyes.

Aang flew on for a while, he wasn't really sure how long, and he didn't really care. He was feeling more and more weary, and his arms, holding the reins, were feeling heavier and heavier. Finally, he knew it was time, and jumped off the bison's back into the dawn sky. He didn't fall, nor did he Air-bend to keep himself aloft. His physical body just seemed to…disperse in the wind, and he became a being of pure spiritual energy. Oogie, finding himself without a rider, and not knowing what else to do, turned back towards the fire nation, and his master.

An extensive search was undertaken for the body of the Avatar, but Zuko knew it wouldn't turn up anything, but each morning he went and sat on the balcony looking at the sunrise, hoping with a wistful look on his face that he'd see Aang flying towards him.

**Epilogue**

A week and a half after Aang's disappearance, the rest of the family was preparing to go back to their lives. They had to move on, even though it was terribly difficult for any of them to admit that Aang was gone. As they were about to go their separate ways, Princess Ilah came running out, "Tenzin, something is very wrong with father!" Tenzin looked at his sister, and then at his 'Aunt' Katara; they both had dread in their eyes. First Aang, and now something was wrong with Zuko, it was almost too much! The family gathered in Zuko's bed-chamber, his eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. As they watched a faint breeze began to blow through the open window and grew stronger. The spirit of Aang appeared in the room. "Zuko and I were connected in life, even though we didn't recognize it, at first." "It seems that we're also connected, now." The firelord took one more shuddering breath, and then was still. Aang's spirit form turned towards something manifesting itself beside him, it was Zuko's spirit. Everyone looked on in awe at the Avatar and the Firelord together in the afterlife, as they had been in life. Aang had one last word of wisdom for his children and the rest of their family. "There is a storm coming, a conflict between benders and non-benders." "You each must do whatever you can to teach, and educate people to look past their differences and work together." Aang's spirit continued, "This family, our family, is proof that not only can benders and non-benders work and live together, but that we need each other." "In the end, I want that to be my; no, our legacy." "Farewell, and remember, no goodbyes, just good memories." Aang and Zuko's spirits vanished in a flash of blue and gold light. Katara hugged Ilah and Lu-Ten, while Suki hugged Tenzin.

Toph, Teo, Haru, Sokka and Azula all had tears in their eyes but warmth in their hearts.

Somewhere, far away near the South Pole, a baby girl named Korra had just been born. She would have a great life, and would be the heir to a great legacy, the Avatar's legacy. In the spirit world, Aang and Zuko were looking down and smiling.

**The End**

**Author's note:** There has been a lot of speculation about how Aang would pass away, and why he would die at such a relatively young age. This is my interpretation, inspired by 'Sleeping in Light', the series finale of B-5.

**Acknowledgements**

Thanks again to Mike DiMartino and Brian Koneitzko for giving us these remarkable characters, and such a rich story. Thanks also to the readers who've supported me on this as well as my previous story.

Thanks also to the other authors whose stories helped me to develop some of the ideas for this one. In particular I'd like to acknowledge Fairlady Z2005's story: "Call Down the Heavens," which provided me with the impulse to write my own interpretation of the end of Aang and Zuko's lives. I'd also like to thank Wohitzi for "The Knife," which served as my inspiration for the chapters in which Zuko tries to make amends to people in the Earth Kingdom.

Keep reading and writing! –_Enterprising Voyager_


End file.
